New Beginnings After Broken Endings
by Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku
Summary: Sequel to first fic. It's been three years since that night when Sasuke came back to them, and now he and Sakura are in a steady relationship. But of course, things can't always be perfect. Especially with Sabishii Ko as a friend. SasuSaku and NarutoxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!! WHO MISSED ME?**

**BloodyLove: I DID!!**

**Me: YAY! I'M LOVED!! Wait, who're you?**

**BloodyLove: I'm Kunoichi Sedona! I just changed my name to TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno. Like it?**

**Me: I do. Very original.**

**BloodyLove: Thanks! NOW HURRY WITH THE SEQUEL!!**

**Me: Right. Anyway, welcome to New Beginnings after Broken Endings: Sequel to A Love Meant to be!! And here's some info about it. This is a prologue chapter, so it will be ridculously short. And, I NOW ACCEPT FLAMES!! **

**BloodyLove: But last story you didn't.**

**Me: That was because I forgot my bag of marshmallows. I mean, you CAN'T have a fire without roasting marshmallows.**

**BloodyLove: Ah, I see. **

**Me: YEP! Now, TO THE DISCLAIMER OF THE SEQUEL!!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day Sasuke's hair doesn't remind me of a duck's butt. And since that seems like it will never happen, it seems like I'm not owning Naruto anytime soon.**

_

* * *

_

He ran through the empty streets of the Uchiha district. The massacre only happened a few hours ago, and it already began to smell like death and destruction.

"_**Got to get away. I have to live!"**__ Sasuke thought, running past the bodies of his family. __**"I've got to escape him."**__ He stopped when he saw the silhouette of Itachi standing in front of him._

"_Please don't kill me!" he begged, tears running down his face._

"_Foolish little brother. You're too weak to even consider killing." He said coldly. Sasuke froze on the spot. He hadn't expected him to do this._

"_You're too weak to kill. And do you want to know why you're weak?" he asked mockingly. "It's because you lack hatred."_

"_Wh-what?" he stuttered._

"_Foster your hatred for me. Let my death be your goal for living. And then when you are strong enough, we shall fight to the end," he said, "Until then Sasuke." He then disappeared into the night, leaving a hurt and alone Sasuke to fend for himself._

* * *

Sasuke shot up in bed, breathing heavily from the dream.

"_That dream. I've had it before, but never so vivid." _He thought, staring at his shaking hand.

"Mmm…Sasuke, what's wrong?" mumbled a voice next to him. He looked down and saw that his girlfriend of three years had woken up and was staring up at him with her beautiful jade eyes.

"It's nothing Sakura. Now go back to sleep." He said, running his fingers through her pink locks.

She smiled sleepily as she settled back into the sheets. "Mmm 'kay Sasuke." She said, and drifted back to sleep. He watched her sleeping form as she breathed in and out deeply. He sighed and went back to his thoughts.

"_She said that she'd tell me when Itachi came close,"_ he thought. He looked out the window into the night sky filled with stars. _"Does this dream mean that he's close?"_

* * *

"Meow?" asked Shine.

She sighed. "I know that Shine. But there's so much more to be done before that can happen." She said, getting out of her meditative position. She turned and entered the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki, smiling as she remembered that he said that she could stay there while he was away with Jiraiya.

"_Things are gonna get really interesting when you return Naruto."_ She thought, closing the door to the balcony.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed the prologue!

**BloodyLove: I did! I did! Can you tell me what's gonna happen next?**

**Me: No.**

**BloodyLove: Why not?**

**Me: Because if I told you, then it would ruin it for everybody else. So no.**

**BloodyLove: Okay then. Should we wrap this up?**

**Me: Yeah probably. Alrighty then, stay tuned for the next chapter of the sequel! Also, unlike before, I will now only update ONE chapter per weekend. So just bear with me on it. Well, until next time, JAA MATA!!**


	2. Reenter: Naruto Uzumaki!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm GG!!**

**BloodyLove: And I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno!**

**Me: And we're here with the beloved chapter 1 of NBABE!! **

**BloodyLove: Of what?**

**Me: That's the shortened title.**

**BloodyLove: Oh, that's cool.**

**Me: Yep! But before we get to the chapter, I'd like to give a shout-out to all of you who reviewed the prologue. So please give a round of applause to Suigintou no Yoru!**

**BloodyLove: And since that's such a mouthful, just call her Sui-chan!**

**Me: Also, we've got bellus(.)insania!(remove parenthesis around dot)**

**BloodyLove: Who is probably the nicest critic you'll meet here on FFN!**

**Me: And let's not forget MusicLuva!**

**BloodyLove: The British babe who's Thumbelina story is amazingly cute with just a hint of lemon at the end!**

**Me: And of course, the one and only…..THEBLOODYLOVEOFSAKURAHARUNO!!!!**

**BloodyLove: THAT'S ME!!!**

**Me: Yes it is. Now could you please sing the disclaimer for me?**

**BloodyLove: Of course!  
BloodyLove:(singing) GG does not own Naruto. If she did, all the crap happening in the manga wouldn't even be existing!**

* * *

Sasuke sat, focusing his chakra as he got used to being able to use it again. As part of his punishment, his chakra was sealed away for two years, and then he was forced to do nothing but D-rank missions without the aid of chakra for another year. In fact, he had just gotten his chakra back a few weeks ago, and was glad to be able to use it again, though still couldn't go on any big missions for a while. He sighed as he thought of how it all came to this, and of what he had gained from it.

Sasuke had left the village three years ago, and if not for the aid of his long lost friend Sabishii Ko and her guardian spirit Shine, he might never have come back. On their way back however, he learned that Sabishii had placed a binding on him and Sakura, which could kill either one of them if one of them broke the other's heart. After accidently saying that he hated her, Sakura had fled from him, and had come in contact with a spirit named Ryu, who had taken her soul away. When Sasuke had caught up to her, he found her dead on the ground and had said that he loved her, thinking that it was a hopeless cause. However, she had heard him, for she came back to life, still thinking he hated her. He had then kissed her, not wanting to lose her again, proving that he loved her. They were now living together after going out for three years.

He sighed. _"And it's all because of that stupid little mistake you made Sabishii,"_ he thought. _"Glad you made it though, because now I've gained a little bit of happiness back."_

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled a voice.

He turned and saw a girl running towards him, a small black and white cat following after. _"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear."_ He thought. He watched her as she came closer. He saw that she had on a long sleeved dark blue shirt and black pants. Her hip length brown hair was put up into two pigtails on the sides of her head, though her bangs still hung just above the eyebrows of her emerald green eyes. He then noticed the Konoha headband tied to her thigh. He saw that even Shine had a small one tied to his forehead.

"What is it Sabishii?" he said when she was close enough to him.

"Grandma Hokage said to tell you that Naruto's come back!" she said happily.

"Meow!" piped up Shine.

"Hn. Why don't you go tell someone who cares?" he said.

"I did. I told Shizune, Choji, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Ayame, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Kakashi, Pakkun, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, that nice old lady down the street, the milkman, the-"

"Alright, I get it! You told everyone!" he said, tired of listening to her.

"And now I've told you!" she said cheerfully.

"You forgot to tell Sakura, didn't you?" he asked, noticing that she didn't mention her name.

"I didn't forget. Grandma Hokage said that she'd tell her for me," She said defensively, "Now come on! We've got to go welcome Naruto back home!" she said, pulling him to his feet and dragging him behind her.

"Let me go!" he yelled, struggling against her iron grip on his arm.

* * *

"Thanks for such a warm welcome you guys!" said Naruto as he was welcomed back by his old friends. "It's great to be back!"

"It's great to have you back Naruto." Sakura said; glad to see her friend back safe and sound from his training. She noticed that he had changed his outfit from the usual orange, blue, and white jacket and pants to an orange and black jacket with orange pants. She also noticed that his forehead protector was no longer blue, but a basic black.

"Yeah. Hey, has anyone seen Sabishii and Sasuke around?" he asked, noticing that they were the only one of his friends not there.

"I haven't seen them all day." Sakura said.

"Last time I saw Sabishii, she was running out of my office to go and tell everyone that you were back." Tsunade said.

"Let me go Sabishii!" yelled a very annoyed voice.

"No! Now hurry up!" yelled an equally annoyed voice. Naruto turned and saw that Sabishii was dragging Sasuke by the arm, trying to get him to follow her. He saw that Sasuke had changed his outfit to a black sleeveless shirt with black pants.

"I can walk myself!" he yelled angrily.

"Which is the exact reason why I'm dragging you to Naruto." She said.

"If I can walk myself, than why are you dragging me?!" he shouted.

"Because you might walk away if I didn't drag you here." She said slowly, like she was explaining something to a small child.

"I swear that if you don't let go of me this instance, I'll-" he began, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Hey Sabishii!" he yelled.

"Naruto!" she yelled happily, and began running towards Naruto, dragging Sasuke behind her like a rag doll.

"Slow down!" he yelled while being dragged through the dirt. She flung Sasuke to the side and ran up to Naruto and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much! Hanging around him isn't as much fun as I thought it would be." She said, pointing towards Sasuke, who was lying on the ground.

"Well if you stopped being such a nuisance, then maybe I'd want to spend time with you." He said, brushing the dust off himself.

"And maybe if you were a little more fun, then maybe a lot more people would want to spend time around you." She countered playfully.

Naruto grinned at the way she was able to push Sasuke's buttons. _"She hasn't changed a bit,"_ he thought,_ "Except for her wardrobe. Though it seems like everyone changed that."_

"Why you little…" he began, but stopped when he felt someone touch his arm. He turned and saw Sakura looking at him with a smile on her face. Her shoulder length hair framed her face perfectly in his opinion, and was being held back by her red forehead protector. She wore a red shirt with a white skirt and green shorts underneath it, along with a pair of knee high boots. Sasuke thought she looked amazing, though would never voice his opinion. And when any other man did, he would beat them to a bloody pulp, saying he was protecting her from perverts.

"Come on now; stop it with the death threats. Naruto's just come back, which means we should be celebrating, not trying to kill each other." She said.

"Hn. Fine." He said, giving into the logic of what she said.

A huge grin broke out on Sabishii's face. "Alright then! To Ichiraku!" she said.

* * *

"And that's everything I did during my training!" finished Naruto proudly.

"That's so cool!" shouted Sabishii, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hn." Sasuke said, looking bored.

"So, anything happen while I was away?" asked Naruto.

"Well, everyone changed their outfits, Sakura's a medic nin, Tsunade's face is on the mountain, Sasuke's able to move freely now, and Sakura moved in with Sasuke." Sabishii said.

"Hey Sakura, is that true?" asked Naruto, looking at his friend.

"Yep. I'm living with Sasuke now." She said happily, kissing said shinobi on the cheek.

"Huh. So how many times have you guys done it then?" he asked casually. Sakura spit out her ramen while Sasuke prominently choked on his. Sabishii and Shine began to laugh hysterically.

"Naruto you pervert! How could you ask something like that?!" yelled Sakura, punching Naruto over the head. This only sent Sabishii into worse hysterics.

"OW! Sorry, I just thought you did since you two are living together!" he yelled.

"Just because we're living together doesn't mean we're doing anything!" yelled Sakura, hitting him over the head again.

"OW! Sakura, that hurts!" complained Naruto.

"You were asking for it. Now shut it dobe." Sasuke said after getting over his little choking fit.

"Why don't you make me teme!" shouted Naruto.

"Now how did I know this little reunion would end like this?" asked Sabishii rhetorically.

"Probably because you saw it in a vision." Sasuke said.

"Well, can't argue with you there. Now everyone be quiet and let's eat!" said Sabishii, picking up her chopsticks again.

"Fine by me!" said Naruto happily, returning to his bowl of ramen. They ate quietly until Naruto broke the silence with another question.

"So teme, when are you gonna marry Sakura?" he asked. Now it was Sasuke's turn to spit out his ramen while Sakura choked on hers.

"I was wondering the same thing myself Naruto." Sabishii said.

"Yeah! So tell us teme." Naruto said, leaning closer to Sasuke.

"Yeah, tell us!" Sabishii said, following Naruto's example.

"That's my own damn business, thank you." He said coldly.

"Told you he was no fun." Sabishii said, pouting childishly.

"Well, that's the teme for you. Always giving you the cold shoulder." Naruto said.

"Unless you're Sakura of course." Sabishii added.

"Yeah, then you might get something else." Naruto said a sly grin on his face. He was rewarded with another punch in the face from Sakura.

"YOU PERVERT!!" she yelled angrily.

* * *

"Bye guys!" yelled Sakura as she and Sasuke left for home.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" yelled Sabishii as they left. Naruto was still shoveling ramen into his face when they left.

"So what'd you think?" asked Sabishii.

"About what?" asked Naruto, face full of ramen.

"About Sasuke and Sakura's relationship you idiot!" she said, poking him in the forehead.

"Oh! I think they're pretty happy together. Why do you ask that?" he asked.

She smiled evilly. "Because I've got a plan."

"Ooh, do tell." Naruto said, leaning closer to her.

"Ah ah ah. No spoiling. I can't have it leaking out." She said.

"Oh fine." He said, pouting like a child.

"Good. Now how about we get home?" she asked.

"You got it!" he said. They paid for their meals and left, walking in silence all the way back. In the back of her mind, though, Sabishii knew that someone was getting closer, and that she had to start her plan now if it was going to work.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright, this ends the first chapter! I just gotta wonder how was your guys' vacation?

**Sasuke: I didn't get a vacation. You used me for your own evil purposes!!**

**Sakura: Ditto.**

**Naruto: Same here.**

**BloodyLove: Talked to you through reviews and PMs a lot.**

**Sabishii/Shine: Mine was great! And yours?**

**Sasuke: YOU GOT A VACATION?!**

**Sabishii/Shine: Yeah. Why didn't you?**

**Sasuke: Were you not paying attention, like, five seconds ago?**

**Sabishii/Shine: No not really.**

**Naruto: Where'd you go?**

**Sabishii/Shine: She gave me plane tickets to Hawaii!**

**Sasuke: YOU SENT HER TO FREAKING HAWAII?!**

**Me: Ehehehe, now let's not get hasty here.**

**Sasuke: GG!!**

**Me: Uh…oh look, a distraction!(points behind him)**

**Sasuke:(looks behind him)**

**Me: HIYA!!(whacks him unconscious with a wet noodle)**

**BloodyLove: Well that was unexpected.**

**Me: Yeah, but do you ever expect the expected from me?**

**BloodyLove: No not really.**

**Naruto: I understood none of it!**

**Me: Just eat your ramen.**

**Naruto: YAY!!(eats ramen)**

**Me: Well, hope you enjoyed! Remember to review, and if you do, you'll get an unconscious Sasuke!(holds him up)**

**Sakura: LIKE HELL THEY WILL!!**

**Me: Ehehehehe, right. Anyway, next chapter will be up next weekend. Until next time, JAA MATA!!!**


	3. Sabishii's Plan Revelaed!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm GG!!**

**BloodyLove: And I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno!**

**Me: And we're here with-**

**Sasuke:(slams door shut) DEAR GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!!**

**Me: Eh? What's wrong?**

**Sasuke: What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU FREAKING GIVE ME AWAY TO FANS AND HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK WHAT'S WRONG?!**

**Me: I believe so.**

**Sasuke: You're hopeless.**

**Me: And you're a duck-butt! And now the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, someone would've definitely had a Higurashi moment by now.**

**Sasuke: What the hell is a Higurashi moment?**

**Me: Well, first we must learn of where I got the name from. This name comes from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, which is a psychological horror anime that has very explicit death scenes in the first season. It has also become my major obsession right now, along with contestshipping.**

**Sasuke: Great, just what we need. A psychopath watching a psychotic show.**

**BloodyLove: I'd like to meet the main characters. **

**Me: I know! I'll bring them in for the closing notes!**

**BloodyLove: Great idea! Now, shouldn't we be doing something right now?**

**Me: Yes we should. TO THE STORY!!!**

* * *

"You've certainly improved Sasuke. Keep this up and you just might be able to beat Itachi." Sabishii said after one of their training sessions. She had kept true to her word and had started training Sasuke as soon as he came back.

"That's only because I've got use of my chakra back." He said, knowing that was the only reason he improved.

"An improvement is an improvement," she said casually, "Now how about a lunch break?"

"Hn." He said, really wanting to get back to his training. Sabishii handed him a bento with his lunch in it. She grabbed her own lunch and sat down to eat.

"Time to eat!" she said, opening the box. She then proceeded to shovel all the contents into her mouth while Sasuke opened his and quietly began to eat.

"So how are you and Sakura doing?" asked Sabishii, still chewing.

"We're doing fine. And finish chewing before speaking." He said, not wanting to tell her anymore.

She swallowed. "You gonna marry her soon?" she asked.

He stiffened. "I told you and Naruto yesterday. That's my own damn business. Not yours." He added.

"Translation: No." she said. Shine nodded his head in agreement.

"So what if I haven't?" he asked defensively.

"What if you died today? Then Sakura would never know that you _loved _her." Sabishii said, fluttering her eyelashes at Sasuke at the word love.

Sasuke pushed her face away. "She knows that I love her. And besides, what about Naruto and you?" he asked.

Sabishii blushed. "Wh-what about Naruto and me?" she stammered.

"Don't think I'm stupid. I know you like the dobe." He said coolly.

"So what? I like a lot of things. And don't change the subject!" she said.

"What subject is there to change? I already told you what I thought. End of discussion." He said with an air of finality to it.

"There is no end to this discussion. You want to marry her, and yet you don't. Why is that, I wonder?" she asked, eyes on Sasuke.

"You should know. You said you'd help me find him when the time came." Sasuke said.

"True. But, I never said when I'd do it." She said slyly.

"What're you getting at?" he asked, suspicious of her answer.

"What I'm getting at is that I won't help you until you propose to Sakura." She said.

"You can't do that!" he said, angered that she'd use killing Itachi as bait.

"I can, and I think I just did." She said. Sasuke glared at her, about ready to hurt her.

"And how do you propose I do this? I don't want any gossip about us." He said, thinking about all the talk that would generate about them when he proposed and then left to kill Itachi.

"With this!" she said, and then tossed him a ring. He caught it and looked at it. It was a small silver band with cherry blossoms engraved into it. On the inside of the band were the words "Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Where'd you get this?" he asked, still examining the ring.

"I made it. I had a ring from one of my assassination missions on me, and decided to put it to good use. You don't even wanna know how long it took to engrave all that." She said.

"It'll do." He said, pocketing the small ring.

"It better. Now I was thinking that you should propose to her at that bench you two seem to have memories about. You know, the one on the path out of the village?" she asked him.

"Don't you think that's just a bit clichéd?" he asked her.

"Eh, Sakura kinda strikes me as the clichéd romantic type who'd think something like that is romantic and sweet." Sabishii explained to him.

"And just how do you know this?" he asked her, not really interested but knowing she'd tell him anyway.

"Because I'm a girl, and we girls know everything and anything about the others of our species, whereas men, no matter how smart they are, have the intelligence of a mudslinging monkey when it comes to this stuff." Sabishii explained as scientifically as she could.

"Hn. I am not a mudslinging monkey." Sasuke stated coolly.

"I never said you were," she said innocently, "But since you think you are, I guess I'll just have to agree with you. Right Shine?"

"Meow!" Shine said, rubbing against her leg. Sasuke sighed as he began to wonder why he decided to be around her.

"Great! Now, if there are no objections, how about you propose to her today? Then we can start getting ready to go after Itachi." She said.

"Wait, Itachi's nearby?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, amazed that she'd keep this information from him.

"Because I've got to clear this mission with Grandma Hokage, and then pack up. And I also want you and Sakura to be at least engaged before we leave," She said casually, "Now get up off your butt and hurry up!" she said, running off.

"Hn." He said, and followed after her.

* * *

Sakura walked down the street from the hospital, humming a cheerful little tune.

"_I wonder how Sasuke and Sabishii are doing." _She giggled as she remembered all the times that Sabishii had gotten on his nerves so badly that he swore to one day find a way to kill her. Sabishii had always reminded her of Naruto, except maybe that she was a little bit more annoying.

"_I hope he hasn't killed her yet."_ Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Naruto. She turned around and saw Naruto running towards her.

"Hey Naruto!" she replied cheerfully.

"You seem to be in a good mood. What's up?" he asked, noticing how happy she was.

"Well, today I saved a shinobi from a serious injury." She said.

"Oh really? How bad was it?" Naruto asked.

"He had damage to some major organs and several broken bones. And to top it off, he had a wife and two little boys." She said.

"And you saved him?" asked Naruto. She nodded. "That's awesome! That makes you, like a hero or something!"

She blushed slightly. "Now Naruto, no need to exaggerate."

"Are you kidding me? You saved a man with a family's life! Come on, I'm taking you to Ichiraku!" announced Naruto. He grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the stand.

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?" shouted Sabishii who was running towards them, Shine and Sasuke following after.

"Hey Sabishii! I was just taking Sakura to Ichiraku! She saved a family man's life!" he shouted.

"Really? That's awesome!" she shouted. She stopped in front of Naruto and Sakura. "And I think Sasuke has got something he'd like to say to Sakura. Right Sasuke?" she called back.

"Hn." He said.

"Hey teme, what'd you want to tell Sakura?" asked Naruto when Sasuke was closer. Shine jumped onto Sabishii's shoulder and began nuzzling her neck.

"Like I'd tell you." He said. He grabbed Sakura's hand and began walking away with her. Sakura just had a confused look on her face.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking Sakura?!" yelled Naruto, angry that he was ruining his celebration plans. Sasuke stayed silent as he took Sakura around a corner. "Hey! I asked a question! Answer me, damn it!" Naruto yelled louder. Sabishii laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know where he's taking her," She said grinning, "I could take you if you want to go see what he's gonna do."

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" he said. They then followed after them.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke: Alright, where's GG?

**BloodyLove: Why the hell do you care?**

**Sasuke: Because last time she was late like this, I got chased by her carrying a chainsaw and Lee. **

**BloodyLove: Oh yeah. Good times!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, well she better get here soon or-**

**Keiichi: No!**

**Me: Come on Keiichi! Please?!**

**Keiichi: No! Higurashi isn't even mentioned on this website, so why the hell should we be mentioned?!**

**Me: Because it'll earn publicity?**

**Keiichi: Still no. And there is no humanely possible way tha-**

**Rena: IT'S SO CUTE!!(glomps Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: GAH!!**

**Rena: CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE!!!**

**Sasuke:( turning blue) I….can't….breathe…..**

**Keiichi: Rena! I said we weren't going on!**

**Rena: But Keiichi! It's so cute!**

**Mion: Ah, let's just humor these poor people.**

**Keiichi: Fine.**

**Me: YAY!! Alright everyone, now let me introduce you to the main characters of Higurashi that have so far shown up! First, we have Keiichi Maebara!**

**Keiichi:(sigh) Hello everyone. **

**Me: Next, we have Rena Ryuugu!**

**Rena: Hi! **

**Me: Then, Mion and her twin sister Shion Sonozaki!**

**Mion/Shion: Pleasure to meet you all!**

**Me: Now we have Satoko Hojo!**

**Satoko: Heh, mess with me, and you'll find yourself hanging upside down from a trap I made.**

**Me: And of course, how could anyone forget? Rika Furude!**

**Rika: It's so nice to meet you all.**

**Me: Alright, so these are the main characters of the anime that I've seen so far. They live in a town called Hinamizawa, which is under Oyashiro-sama's curse, causing someone to die and someone to disappear every year at the Watanagashi festival. The first season is a bunch of mini stories all in one season, while the second season answers all the stories of the first season! And it has a kick ass opening song!**

**BloodyLove: Interesting. So why is Rena hugging Sasuke again?**

**Me: Because she finds things that everyone else think look ugly cute.**

**Sasuke: I am not ugly!(gets squeezed tighter) Get…her….off of….me!**

**Rena: I wanna take you home so badly!**

**Me: Well then, how about you guys just stay here so that Rena can be near duck-butt?**

**Mion: That's an awesome idea! Right Keiichi?**

**Keiichi: Sure, why not? I could use a break from SOME people who watch a whole chapter without any breaks!**

**Me: Well then, you won't find any of those here.**

**Keiichi: Damn….**

**BloodyLove: Uh, what about contestshipping?**

**Me: Eh, we'll get to that later. Well, hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was such a short chapter.(in my opinion at least. Not sure about yours though) Just think of it as an improtant filler! Leave reviews, and you'll get to spend time with the Higurashi cast until next chapter! Until next time, JAA MATA!!!**


	4. Proposals

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! I decided to be nice and give you, my loving and dedicated readers, a little Christmas gift of my own. So, here is the fluffy yet very important chapter 3 of NBABE! And BloodyLove has Christmas off, so she won't be here today. Now, if Keiichi from Higurashi would read the disclaimer?**

**Keiichi: GG does not own Naruto. If she did, there would've been a battle between Sasuke and Sakura by now, and it would've been just as cool and emotional as the fight between me and Rena on the school roof. Wait, does this mean you're a supporter of KeiiRena?**

**Me: Hell yeah I am! And also of SatoShion. Even though Satoshi is dead….**

**Keiichi: You do know that that has yet to be really proven, right?**

**Me: Eh, they've given me enough hints to let me know he's dead. Besides, the body that has fifteen nails hammered into his hands that looked oddly like you was enough to let me know he's dead.**

**Keiichi: True….**

**Me: NOW TO THE STORY!!**

* * *

"Sasuke, where're you taking me?" said Sakura as Sasuke dragged her along. She then saw that they were nearing the bench where they held so many memories, most of which were bad.

"_Why is he bringing me here?"_ thought Sakura, heart beginning to race.

* * *

"Why is teme taking Sakura to the bench?" asked Naruto from their hiding place in the bushes.

"You'll see." Sabishii said

* * *

They reached the bench. Sasuke sat on it, not looking at her. She sat next to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"_Why isn't he saying anything?"_ she thought. She touched his arm. He didn't look up.

"Sasuke?" she asked. He shoved a small ring in her face. She took it and began examining it. It was silver with cherry blossoms engraved onto it. She looked on the inside of the ring and saw that it said "Sakura, will you marry me?"

She was now even more confused. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her. "Sasuke?" she asked again.

He took up a deep breath. "Sakura, I want you to know that I'll be leaving with Sabishii soon to kill Itachi. But before I do, I just need to know one thing, in case I don't return. I need to know that you'd let me love you, and if you'd return that love just as much. I need to know whether or not you'd want to live with me for the rest of your life. What I want to know is will you marry me?" he asked.

Tears sprang into her eyes. "Yes Sasuke!" she yelled. He slipped the ring onto her finger. He then pulled her to him and kissed her. She returned with just as much enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, which she happily gave. They stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling away and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she hugged him.

"I love you too." He said.

"ALRIGHT SASUKE!" yelled Naruto and Sabishii together, jumping out of the bushes. Sasuke and Sakura jumped apart at the sudden disturbance.

"H-how long have you been there?" asked Sakura, blushing bright crimson red.

"For the whole thing!" said Naruto. Sabishii and Shine nodded in agreement.

Sasuke glared at Sabishii. "You led him here, didn't you?" he asked.

"You bet I did!" said Sabishii happily.

"Sabishii…" growled Sasuke and Sakura angrily.

"Hey hey hey, no need to get angry. You two are engaged and Sasuke's about to get his revenge. If this doesn't call for celebration, then I don't know what does!" she said, hands up defensively.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"Well then, it's off to Ichiraku!" yelled Naruto as he led the way to the ramen stand. Sabishii approached the two on the bench.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Can I help with your wedding?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." Sakura answered, not sure what to say.

Sabishii smiled. "Great! I'll get started right away!" she said, and then followed after Naruto. Sasuke just stared after her, wondering what just happened.

"Uh, Sasuke? Do you think we should go after them?" asked Sakura.

"Hn." He said, getting up and walking away. Sakura took it as a yes and followed after him.

* * *

"So can we go after him?" asked Sabishii hopefully. Tsunade stared at the mission request paper.

"You sure about this?" she asked skeptically. Although she had much confidence in her abilities, she was still one for skepticism. Sabishii nodded her head.

"Yes I am. There's no doubt about the fact that I can sense Itachi close to here. It should only take a few days to reach him."

"Well then, for the safety of this village, I'm ordering you and Sasuke Uchiha to go and kill Itachi. You'll have five days to complete the mission and return home. Any questions?" she asked.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Good. Dismissed!" she said. Sabishii and Shine left in a flash.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a tree, silently waiting for Sabishii to arrive.

"_Where the hell is she? First she teases me into proposing, and now she's twenty minutes late! She better have a good excuse."_ He thought. He sensed Sabishii's chakra, and turned to see her running towards him.

"You're late." He said when she was near.

"Yeah I know that," she said, "But I've got a good reason."

"What is it?" he asked nonchalantly. _"This I've gotta hear."_ He thought.

"Well, I was with Grandma Hokage, and she said that we could go after Itachi!" she explained quickly.

He stiffened. "She said that?" he asked, shocked that she'd allow him to leave so soon.

Sabishii nodded her head. "Yep. We've got five days to complete the mission and return home. So go home and start packing. See ya!" she said, and ran off to Naruto's house.

Sasuke pushed off of the tree, and began heading home. _"Finally, I'll have my revenge."_ He thought.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, that concludes this fluffy chapter! And guess what? You guys get another chapter up this weekend!! Isn't that exciting? TWO chapters in ONE week!!

**Sasuke: Oh joy. AND CAN SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME PLEASE?!(points at Rena)**

**Rena: SO CUTE!!!**

**Me: But it's funny!**

**Sasuke: Isn't there something you need to introduce? Something you said you'd get to later in the last chapter?!**

**Me: Oh yeah. Introducing….MAY AND DREWFROM POKEMON ADVANCED BATTLE!!**

**Drew: Okay, why the hell are we here again?**

**Me: Because I've become obsessed with you guys, and have decided to bring you in. **

**Sasuke: So good luck to you suckers!(gets hugged tighter) GAH!!**

**May: Nice place you got here.**

**Me: Why thank you very much! Anyway, these two are from one of the newer seasons of Pokemon, a show that has pretty much gone downhill since Johto!**

**Drew/May: Did she really have to say that while we were here?**

**Sasuke: Subtlety is not really her strong point.(gets squeezed tighter) Okay, now I can't breathe!**

**Keiichi: I think we have too many people here.**

**Me: What makes you say that?**

**Keiichi: Let's see. You have seven members from Higurashi, the Contestshipping pairing, three Naruto cast members that will soon be rising due to later chapters, your OC, you, and BloodyLove. Don't you think that that's a few too many people?**

**Me: Eh, the more the merrier in my book!**

**Keiichi: She's completely hopeless, isn't she?**

**Sasuke:(turning blue) Pretty….much…**

**Me: I'm going to ignore that hopeless comment and continue closing the chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, and you'll get some mistletoe to use on your favorite pairing!(or yourself and a cutie from school. Wink wink, nudge nudge) Until next time, JAA MATA!! **


	5. Finding the One

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm GG!**

**BloodyLove: And I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno!**

**Me: And we are here with chapter 4 of NBABE!! So, if Rena of Higurashi would be so kind as to do our disclaimer for us.**

**Rena: Sure thing!  
Rena: GG does not own Naruto. If she did, she'd have had Sasuke back a long time ago so that everyone can enjoy his cuteness!(squeezes Sasuke even tighter)**

**Sasuke: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND GRACIOUS IN THIS WORLD PLEASE GET HER OFF ME!!**

**BloodyLove: You know, maybe we should consider getting her a plushie or something.**

**Me: Yeah, but then it wouldn't be as funny.**

**BloodyLove: But what about Sakura?**

**Me: Eh, she thinks he deserves it. After all, he did LEAVE HER ON A FREAKING BENCH!!**

**Sasuke: I…had…too…(turning purple)**

**Me: Whatever. I'll get her one in the author notes. But for now, TO THE STORY!!**

* * *

Sabishii ran into the apartment and past Naruto.

"Hi Naruto bye Naruto! She said quickly as she headed towards her room. Naruto followed her and knocked on her door. When she didn't answer, he opened and saw her packing.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Grandma Hokage said that Sasuke and I can go after Itachi. And I want to leave as soon as possible. Which is why I'm packing." She said as she put the sleeping bag that Naruto bought for her into the pack.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"We should only be gone five days at the max. Why, you worried?" she asked.

"Well, yeah I am. This is Itachi we're talking about, not some random criminal." He said.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be fine." She said as she continued to pack.

"But what if you don't come back? What if you die?" he asked.

"Naruto, you know it's gonna take a lot more than Itachi to kill me. Now you wanna help me pack?" she asked. Naruto squatted in front of her and gently took her face in his hand.

"Naruto, what're you…" she began, but fell silent when his lips brushed against hers. She pulled away quickly and turned away.

"Naruto, I can't." she said.

His face fell when he heard those words. "I understand." He said quietly.

She turned to face him. "No, Naruto, it's not that. I like you. A lot. But I just can't fall in love with someone. At least not now." She added quietly.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"What if I use up all my spirit chakra too much and die? Or what if I don't use it up, and I'm stuck being immortal forever? Face it Naruto, it just wouldn't work." She said.

"I have my own problems to face if I got together with someone." He said quietly.

"Naruto?" she asked, wanting him to go on.

"Remember that day that you wanted to know about my one Kechina scent, but I refused to tell you?" he asked. She nodded. "That's because that one scent is having to know that you have a demon inside you." He said.

She sat there, stunned by this new knowledge. _"Him, a demon?"_ she thought. _"It can't be true."_

"I know what you're thinking. 'How can that be true?' Well, it is. Inside of me is the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, who can destroy mountains with a single swing of its tail," he said, "That's why I didn't have any friends as a child. And that's also why it's dangerous for me to be around people, in case I lose myself in the fox's chakra."

"Naruto," She breathed; amazed that he was the way he was with all that going on.

"Sabishii, while I was away, I really missed you. I missed everyone else too, but you always seemed to pop up more often than the others. I'm not sure if this is love or not, but I'm willing to find out. Will you please help me?" He asked.

Tears were forming at the corners of Sabishii's eyes. "Naruto, I want to so badly, but I just can't. I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." she said.

"I'm willing to get hurt if it means I find out I love you." He said quietly.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Okay then. I'll help you Naruto." She said quietly, too stunned to say anything else.

He smiled. "Thank you Sabishii." He said, hugging her. She returned the hug and began to silently cry.

"Shh, it's okay Sabishii." He said, slowly stroking her back. She pulled away after a minute.

"Thanks Naruto." She said, wiping away the tears.

"No problem." He said, giving her a goofy grin. She smiled up at him, and then leaned closer to him. She closed her eyes as her lips met his again. He pushed her bag aside as he wrapped his arms around her. Shine watched the two kiss, feeling the happiness and sadness radiating from Sabishii and Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke rushed into the house quickly, wanting to pack and leave as soon as possible.

"_The sooner he's dead, the sooner I can live peacefully with Sakura."_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Sasuke, what're you doing back so soon?" asked Sakura when he entered their room. Her shift at the hospital didn't begin until later that morning, so she was still at home.

"Sabishii just told me that Tsunade said that I could go after Itachi." He said, grabbing his pack and beginning to pack.

"Really?" she asked him. He nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible. We only have a five day limit to find him and return to the village." He said, finished packing up. He stood up and walked over to Sakura. He took her by the shoulders and brought his lips to hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"If I don't come back, I want you to marry Rock Lee." He said, his voice dead serious.

Her face showed her shock. "Lee? But why?" she asked.

"Because Lee will do everything in his power to make you happy. And because I don't trust the dobe with your well being." He said, not mentioning that Naruto was probably giving Sabishii his own little goodbye gift.

She nodded, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "I will Sasuke."

"Good." He said, and then left without another word.

She sighed as the tears came down her face. _"Please come back alive Sasuke."_ She thought.

* * *

Sasuke approached the gates and saw that Sabishii was already waiting for him.

"You ready?" she asked as he approached.

He nodded. "I've been ready ever since he killed my family."

"Then think fast." She said, tossing him a wrapped item. He caught it with ease and examined it. He unwrapped it and saw that it was the sheath of a sword with the Uchiha symbol on it. He pulled it out of the sheath and saw that it was black and white, and that it resembled his old sword from when he was training with Orochimaru.

"What's this for?" he asked, still examining the sword.

"Well, since you were trained in the usage of chakra weapons during your stay with Orochimaru, I figured I'd get you one for your fight with Itachi. Just in case you might need it." She said.

He sheathed the sword. "Thank you Sabishii." He said.

"No problem! Just think of it as an early wedding present." she said. "Now, let's move out!" He nodded, and together they set off in search of Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

"We'll stop here for the night." Sabishii announced when they had reached a clearing. They had been travelling for three days and had found no trace of Itachi.

"Hn," Sasuke quickly got his sleeping bag out and onto the ground. He wasn't happy about the fact that they hadn't found Itachi yet. He wanted his brother dead and gone as soon as possible.

Sabishii dropped her pack and stretched. "How 'bout you start a fire while I go get some food?" she asked.

"Fine by me." He replied. Sabishii left the clearing in search of food as Sasuke began gathering wood for the fire. He lit the wood and sat back to enjoy the warmth it gave off. His mind drifted off into thoughts of Itachi's death and of his fiancée as he stared at the flames of the fire.

"_Sakura…"_ his thoughts trailed off. A twig snapped somewhere nearby, and Sasuke drew a kunai, preparing himself for attack.

* * *

Sabishii walked through the forest, searching for something that both she and Sasuke could eat. She plucked an apple from a tree and examined it.

"_Well, it may not be a tomato, but he'll just have to deal with it."_ She thought, plucking more from the tree.

"Meow." Shine said, rubbing against her leg.

"I know Shine. I sense that chakra too." She whispered to the cat. Shine sniffed the air and gave Sabishii the information through their contact.

"_Death, despair, treachery, and hate. This Kechina scent means only one thing."_ She thought. She put the fruit down and turned to face the space behind her.

"I know you're out there Akatsuki member. Show yourself to me at once. Or are you afraid of me?" she asked tauntingly. A man stepped out from behind a tree and faced her. His black and red cloak gave an ominous foreshadow of things that had happened and were to come. His blue skin and pointed teeth gave him the appearance of a shark, while the sword on his back reeked with the stench of death. He drew it and pointed it towards her.

"My, what a pretty little thing you are. Tell me, why are you out here all alone?" he said, not dropping his gaze from her.

She smiled at him. "Why don't tell me you've forgotten me already, Kisame. After all, it was only three years ago that I killed that man for you guys."

His face held some sort of recognition. "Ah yes, now I remember. The little girl who killed for a living. You know, you would've made an excellent addition to Akatsuki." He said.

"Why you flatter me, but I have more pressing matters to discuss with you." She said. She vanished in front of him and reappeared behind him. "I seem to remember you having a partner by the name of Itachi Uchiha," she said, kunai pressed to his neck, "Mind telling me where he is?"

Kisame smirked. "I believe he's at a family reunion at the moment."

She stiffened at this comment. _"He's…with Sasuke?!" _she thought, alarm rising within her.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him. His crimson eyes matched perfectly with the black and red cloak he wore, almost like it had been made for him. His long black hair was held back in a ponytail, showing the lines of age and fatigue on his face perfectly. If Sasuke hadn't known who it really was, he could've sworn he was looking in a mirror. But he knew that it would be a cold day in hell when he stared into that mirror of hatred and death.

"So we finally meet again, little brother." He said, eyes flashing.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Itachi?" asked Sasuke, preparing himself for battle.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And this is the part of the story where the authoress bangs her head against the desk while screaming WHY THE HELL DID I WRITE THIS?! I mean seriously, I really don't like how that Naruto and Sabishii scene turned out. Made me feel…ugh-ish I guess. I don't know, but I didn't really like it. Actually, this whole chapter was pretty ugh-ish in my opinion. Anyway, Rena, here's your little Sasuke plushie!(holds up plushie)

**Rena: YAY!!(glomps it) IT'S SO MUCH CUTER THAN THE OTHER ONE!!**

**Sasuke: I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted.**

**BloodyLove: Be relieved dude. Be relieved.**

**Sasuke: Okay I will. And now I get to kick Itachi's ass all over again! IT'S A FREAKING DREAM COME TRUE!! Well, that and another dream that has yet to come true…..(eyes Sakura)**

**Me: Oi duck butt, her eyes are in the front and a little bit northward.**

**Sasuke(not paying attention) Uh-huh…**

**BloodyLove: Is he drooling?**

**Me: Knowing him and his closet perverseness, I'd say yes.**

**BloodyLove: Well, at least try and say something nice at his funeral.**

**Me: Well there goes that eulogy!(throws papers away into trash) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a review, and you'll receive a caramel apple!(If you thought I was giving you guys swords, then think again) Until next time, JAA MATA!!**


	6. Bitter Battles

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! I'm GG!**

**BloodyLove: And I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno!**

**Me: And we are here to give you the newest chapter for the New Year! **

**BloodyLove: This chapter symbolizes all that shall be with us in the New Year!**

**Me: Okay, maybe not, but didn't that sound awesome?! And now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own The Sporfe of Justice, The Spork of Truth, The Fantastic Fork, The Silver Spoon, and The Dark Knife. Which, when separate, are just common household objects, but when together create….THE UTENSILS!!!**

* * *

They stared at each other with the intent to kill clear on their faces.

"Yes it has been a while," Itachi said darkly, "I hope you're more of a challenge this time."

Sasuke tensed his muscles, ready to spring. "Well then, you shouldn't be disappointed!" he said. He threw the kunai at Itachi, who blocked it with just a flick of his fingers. Sasuke ran towards him, fist clenched. He drew back his fist and threw a punch towards Itachi. Itachi grabbed it with his hand and threw Sasuke off to the side. Sasuke landed on the ground and skidded to a stop.

"What do you want Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"I just want what every Akatsuki member wants. The power of the Nine-Tailed Fox." He said. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he performed hand signs. He slammed his hands on the ground, electric chakra running through them.

"Chidori Current!" he yelled. The current came towards Itachi quickly, who jumped into the air to avoid being hit. Sasuke appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him slamming into the earth. He drew his sword and plunged it deep into Itachi's chest as he landed. He straightened and gazed down upon his fallen brother.

"My, you have gotten stronger, Sasuke." A voice said from behind. Sasuke turned and was punched in the face by Itachi. He went flying into one of the trees in the clearing. He looked up and saw that the Itachi on the ground had changed into a murder of crows.

"_So it was a clone."_ Sasuke thought, standing up. Before he knew what had happened, Itachi was standing before him, hand wrapped around his neck. Itachi slammed him into the tree and glared at him, Sharingan blazing blood red.

"This is the end for you Sasuke." Itachi said menacingly. He drew a kunai from a pouch and plunged it deep into Sasuke's stomach. His eyes widened as blood poured from his mouth. Itachi smirked as he saw his little brother die before him. He released Sasuke from his grip and let him slide to the ground.

"So sorry it had to end this way," He said.

"You should be." Itachi felt cold steel being pressed against his neck. He turned his head just enough to see that Sasuke was standing behind him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"_But how?"_ he thought. Itachi turned his attention back to the one in front of him and saw that it had disappeared, and in its place was a log.

"Now it's time for you to die." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Never become too cocky Sasuke. It could be the death of you some day." Itachi said. He grabbed the sword and twisted it so that they were facing each other.

"Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi, blood red eyes beginning to spin. Sasuke felt like he was falling, and then suddenly found himself in a world filled with only red and black.

"_Where am I?"_ he thought, looking around. He then saw the Uchiha symbol, and he knew exactly where he was.

"Show yourself Itachi! I know you're here!" he yelled, trying to draw his brother out.

"Sasuke!" called a voice. He turned and saw that Sabishii and Shine were running towards him. He then saw that Itachi had appeared behind them, sword raised above his head.

"Sabishii, look out!" he yelled, but it was too late. Itachi swung his sword and slashed at Sabishii and Shine. She fell to the ground, blood pooling out of her lifeless body. He watched as her blood mixed with Shine's, creating a different hue of black in the deadly world.

"You bastard!" yelled another voice. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto running towards Itachi, fist raised in the Rasengan.

"Naruto, don't!" he yelled, but watched in horror as Itachi plunged the sword into Naruto's stomach. His friend became utterly still and silent, his body falling right on top of Sabishii's. He was then taken back to when he was a child, and he saw his whole clan murdered before his own eyes again.

"No! Stop it Itachi!" yelled Sasuke, clutching his head in desperation. He sank to the ground, tears threatening to release themselves upon him.

"Sasuke?" asked a voice, one that was light and soft. His eyes shot open, a dreadful feeling creeping into his bones.

"_No, not her."_ He thought. He turned and saw Sakura coming towards him, hand held out, trying to help him. He saw Itachi slowly coming towards them, his bloody sword a bright black in this nightmare.

"Come on Sasuke, give me your hand." She said. He shook his head, crawling away from her.

"Get away Sakura, leave!" he yelled, trying to get her to go away.

"Sasuke, you need help, and I'm offering it to you. Now stop being stubborn and let me help." She said, coming closer. Itachi was only a few steps behind her, hand ready to strike her down.

"_No." _he thought, still backing away. He felt his back hit a wall, and he knew that he was cornered. Sakura continued coming closer, until she was finally in front of him. She knelt before him and gazed at him. Itachi raised his sword high above his head, ready to claim another life.

"_No." _He thought again, and watched as Sakura took his hand and began trying to get him to his feet. Itachi brought the sword down, and soon blood spattered everywhere as the sword cut through her neck cleanly. Sakura's eyes widened as blood came pouring from her mouth. Her head slowly fell into Sasuke's lap, glassy jade eyes staring blankly up at him. Her body fell off to the side, blood pooling around where her head used to have been.

"No!" he screamed, piercing through the illusion. He fell to the ground, panting and retching as his mind replayed the scene over and over again. He wiped his mouth and looked up. He saw that the clearing looked the same as before the fight began

"_So that was all genjutsu?"_ he thought, standing up.

"Pathetic," Itachi said, "If I'd have known you'd be this weak I would've killed you when I had the chance all those years ago."

Sasuke glared at him, Sharingan as red as the hell he had just experienced. "I'll show you. I'll kill you for what you did to mother, to father, to our family, to me, and to my friends." He growled. Thunder could be heard rolling through the area, causing the small animals to run in fear. "This is the end Itachi!"

* * *

"So, Itachi's with Sasuke then?" Sabishii questioned, prepared to cut his throat.

He grinned. "Yep. Said that there was some unfinished business he had to take care of."

"And what business would that be?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Like he tells me things like that. Itachi is a very private person, someone who doesn't give information very easily. But I'll tell you this; his vision is deteriorating quickly, and soon he'll be blind."

"_So he wants Sasuke's eyes."_ Sabishii thought. "Well, thank you for the information. But I'm afraid you'll have to die now, considering you're an S-ranked criminal and all." She said.

"Heh, I was about to say the same to you, except you're a Konoha ninja." He said. They jumped away from each other, kunai clashing together. Kisame threw Samehada into the air, and performed hand signs.

"Water style: Aquatic Shcokwave!" water erupted from his mouth and began to flood the area, rushing towards Sabishii and Shine. They jumped into a tree, avoiding being washed away by the oncoming flood. Sabishii jumped from her perch and landed on the water's surface, Shine landing on her shoulder.

"Honestly now, do you think that I wasn't expecting a water type jutsu from you, someone who uses that type all the time?" she asked. Kisame caught Samehada, as it fell back to the earth.

"So you do remember some of my moves then?" he asked, an evil grin on his face. "Let's see if you remember this one! Aqua prison jutsu!" he said, performing hand signs. Water suddenly rose around her, creating a bubble around them, trapping them. Sabishii punched the water wall, only to have a shot of pain run through her hand. She clutched it, silently yelling in her mind.

"_Damn it this is not fair! I can't control Earth chakra to break this and he knows it, which makes this unfair!" _she thought, glaring at him. An idea suddenly popped into her head, and she began to try and drink the water around her. She instantly spit it back out, grimacing at the taste.

"_Okay, note to self: Flood water does __**not**__ taste good."_ She thought, still trying to think of a way out. _"I wonder if Shine has any ideas?"_ she thought, turning to look at him. He looked up at her and shook his head, showing that he too was at a loss for ideas. _"And now it is official. We're screwed."_

Kisame watched her failed attempts at getting out, amused by her ideas. "Heh, guess this is the end for you huh?" he asked. She stayed where she was, completely ignoring him. "Hey, are you even listening?" he asked, anger starting to grow. She showed no sign of hearing him, which only further ticked him off. He marched up to the bubble, and shoved his hand inside.

"_Hm…what if I- whoa!"_ Her train of thought was cut short as her head was instantly brought out of the water. Once she was done coughing and sputtering for air, she turned her head upwards to look at him. "May I help you?" she asked him.

"Were you even paying attention to what I was saying back there?!" he shouted at her. Her face went blank, not having the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"You didn't say anything. And if you did, I couldn't hear you then because of the water," she said with all honesty. He gritted his teeth together in anger, bringing his blade closer to her neck.

"I should kill you right now," he said angrily, glaring right back at her.

"Well if you are, can I at least have my last words?" she asked him innocently. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as he tried to control his anger.

"Just spit it out so that we can end this already. I'm tired of hearing you talk," he said, deciding it wouldn't hurt to give her that one request. She grinned, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Now Shine!" she shouted. Shine jumped through the small opening that his hand made when he pulled her head from the prison. He jumped onto Kisame's face and began to claw and bite at him. Kisame yelped in pain as he tried to pull the cat off, which caused him to release the jutsu. The bubble melted away, allowing Sabishii to land on the water's surface. Shine jumped off his face and landed in Sabishii's arms. Kisame glared at the two, anger boiling over at them.

"I'll kill you," he shouted, running towards them. Sabishii looked at Shine, who nodded. She threw him up into the air, and black smoke engulfed his body. When it cleared, there was now a black panther with three white stripes on its back, saber tooth tiger like teeth glinting in the light. He dove towards Kisame, crashing into him and sending him under the water. Kisame blocked Shine's teeth with his sword and pushed him away. Both resurfaced, having jumped into the air to escape each other. Kisame slid as he landed on the water's surface while Shine changed back into his cat form while still in the air. Kisame stood up, and noticed that Samehada had a crack on it.

"_That damn thing scratched up Samehada! They'll pay for this."_ He thought, and looked up in time to see Sabishii running towards him, kunai in hand. He raised his blade in an attempt to block her, and soon the two came into contact. She pushed forward as he did the same, each trying to push the other away. They jumped back, both sliding on the surface. Shine landed on Sabishii's shoulder when she stopped her sliding. She ran at towards Kisame, chakra beginning to swirl and crackle in her hand. Kisame stood and looked up to see her coming at him full force, Rasendori in hand. He brought his blade up to block it like he did with the kunai, but due to the crack left by Shine's teeth; it was broken when Sabishii made contact with it. She plunged her hand deep into his chest, blood beginning to pour from the wound. His eyes rolled into his head as he fell backwards into the water, slowly sinking to the bottom. She then washed her hand of his blood, dipping it into the water.

"Well, we better get to Sasuke before he does something really stupid." She said after she had dried her hand on her pants. She ran across the water, jumping onto a tree branch and off into the direction of the final battle between the Uchiha. As soon as she left the area, lightning flashed through the sky as the rain began to pour.

* * *

Metal clashing against metal rang throughout the clearing as clear as a bell. The two brothers kept going at each other, neither wanting to give into the other. Sasuke didn't notice the rain, didn't notice how the sky became as dark as his hatred towards his brother.

Sasuke began performing hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Fire erupted out of the young Uchiha, flames rushing to disintegrate his brother. Itachi performed the same hand signs, and soon the two fireballs were battling against each other, with not even the rain being able to put out the fires of their hatred. Soon, however, Sasuke's fire slowly began to extinguish Itachi's, and the flames slowly came closer to him.

"_Finally, the end is near."_ Sasuke thought, seeing as how his fire was slowly winning.

Itachi saw how his fire was decreasing. _"So it appears that I'll have to unleash the fire from hell."_ He thought. He activated the Mangekyou, and put Sasuke's fire in his line of vision. "Amaterasu." Crimson tears began to flow freely from his left eye as black fire began to engulf the fireball, slowly burning it into non-existence.

Sasuke noticed how his fire was slowly beginning to die out._ "So he's using Amaterasu to extinguish it."_ He thought, ceasing the fire. _"No matter. I'll get my revenge, no matter what."_ He performed hand signs, and soon had the Chidori charged and ready to go.

"Chidori!" He ran at Itachi, prepared to strike him down. Itachi grabbed his wrist and threw him across the clearing. Sasuke landed feet first on a tree and pushed off, Chidori still crackling in the rain. Itachi jumped out of the way, but not before Sasuke caught him on the leg. He landed and stumbled a bit, blood pouring from the gash on his left leg.

"So you've finally gotten a scratch on me. Well done little brother. Though it'll take more than that to defeat me." Itachi said. "Amaterasu!" he glared at Sasuke, who soon became engulfed within the black flames. He writhed in pain under the intensity of the fire, and soon his curse seal began to reveal itself.

"_He should be dead by now."_ Itachi thought, blinking away the hellish fires. What he saw when the flame died out, though, was not a pile of ashes, but instead a demon that looked like it had come from the bowels of hell itself.

"_So this is the true power of the curse mark."_ Itachi thought, staring at what the curse mark had done to Sasuke. His skin was a dark clay brown color, and protruding from his back were two hand-like wings of the same color. His hair had grown in length, and had taken on a purple color to it that could be mistaken for black. His eyes were coal black, with two blood red gems for irises. Lightning flashed throughout the sky as the rain came down even harder than before. He raised his eyes up to the sky and watched as the rain fell to the earth.

"_Sabishii…you want me to use that jutsu, don't you? You want me to use it and end this, once and for all, don't you?"_ He thought, staring up into the dark skies. Lightning streaked through the sky and thunder resounded through the forest, giving him his answer.

"Then I guess I must." He muttered, dropping his gaze back to Itachi. He met his brother's gaze, and they stood staring at each other, both knowing that soon the other would be dead.

"I guess I must use the Kirin." He said, raising his hand into the sky. Lightning lit the clearing ablaze as it came to his awaiting hand. He glowed with an unearthly light as he controlled the energy to do his bidding. It soon took on the shape of a great beast, baring its electric fangs at Itachi and roaring its rage. Soon, though, the Kirin changed from a bright blue to a sinister black as the curse seal took over the jutsu. Wind whipped through the forest, making the trees shake in its grip, making it seem like it was shaking in fear of the Kirin.

"It ends now!" Sasuke yelled, directing the energy towards Itachi. His eyes widened as it struck, creating a thunderous boom throughout the area. It disappeared as quickly as it had happened, leaving Itachi's body in the middle of a smoldering crater. The curse slowly receded, and his eyes became their onyx color again.

"_He's dead. I finally did it."_ Sasuke thought, excitement bubbling through him.

"I finally killed him!" he yelled, letting his joy shine through.

"Sasuke?" yelled out a voice. Sasuke turned and saw Sabishii running towards him, Shine right behind her.

"Sasuke, what happened, are you alright?" she asked, looking around at the surroundings. She saw that a great fight had taken place there not too long ago. _"Guess you had to use Kirin against him."_ She thought, noticing the crater.

"I won Sabishii. It's all finally over," He said.

"Oh is it now?" asked a voice.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And I'm gonna end it at that because I'm in the mood to watch you all groan at your computer screens while reading this.

**Sasuke:(being held back by Sakura, Naruto, Sabishii, and BloodyLove) BITCH YOU BETTER POST THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!!**

**Me: Let me think about that….NO!!!**

**Sasuke: I'LL KILL YOU!!!(struggling)**

**Sabishii: Knock it off Sasuke!**

**Naruto: Yeah teme! You're giving me a hernia!**

**Shine: Meow!**

**Sasuke: I will not rest until that chapter is posted!**

**BloodyLove: Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Sakura?**

**Sakura: On it!(lets go and faces him) Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Sakura, I don't care what you have to say, because no matter what you say, I-**

**Sakura:(kisses and pulls away) You were saying?**

**Sasuke: I was saying that I will stop everything as long as you keep that up!**

**Sakura: Thought so.(goes back to kissing him)**

**Me: YAY MINI MOMENT!! Anyway, leave reviews, and you'll receive your own bottle of all natural flood water!**

**Sabishii: Which is freaking nasty people!**

**Shine: Meow!**

**Me: So until next time, JAA MATA!!**


	7. Legends of Old

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm GG!!**

**BloodyLove: And I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno!**

**Me: And we're here to give you Chapter 6 of NBABE!! **

**BloodyLove: So, if you would all pl-**

**Sasuke:(bursts into room with Rena's ax) HURRY UP ALREADY!!**

**Me: WE'RE ALMOST DONE DAMN IT!! And how the hell did you get her ax?!**

**Sasuke: By using my super-adorable-chibi-face of cuteness!(uses the face)**

**Me: AW!! IT'S SO CUTE!!**

**Sasuke: DIE!!(goes to attack)**

**Me:(blocks with Keiichi's bat)**

**Sasuke: What the-Where'd you get Keiichi's bat from?!**

**Me: Being his fangirl has its props. NOW DIE!!(attacks)**

**Sasuke: WHY DON'T YOU?!(goes into battle mode with GG)**

**Keiichi: Wow, this is a terrible parody of the season finale fight between Rena and I on the school roof.**

**BloodyLove: Eh, it probably has something to do with the fact that she just finished watching it. And now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Yes everyone. I AM KISHIMOTO!! I am also Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, your mom, and I….AM…THE SOCK IN YOUR CLOSET!! Oh yes, be afraid.**

* * *

Sasuke stiffened. _"It can't be!" _he thought. They turned and saw Itachi standing there, a smirk on his face. Something in the form of a warrior stood behind Itachi, sword in hand and ready to fight.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "You…bastard," he muttered, the curse reappearing on his skin. "I'll kill you!" he yelled charging at Itachi, Chidori powered sword pointed at his chest.

Shine growled as he nudged Sabishii's hand. She stiffened when she saw the scent of the thing. _"That thing, it's…"_ she thought, but cut herself off as she watched Sasuke come in contact with it. He thrust the sword towards Itachi, wanting to fry him to death for what he did. Instead, though, the warrior behind him blocked his sword and sent the shock back at Sasuke. He flew backwards into a tree and gasped at the pain.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sabishii, running towards him. She knelt beside him and began using medical jutsu, chakra glowing green around her hands.

"What…what was that?" he said, struggling to sit up. Sabishii helped him get into a sitting position, never once stopping the jutsu.

"That was the greatest technique that the Sharingan can give you. It will protect you from your enemies, and it shall make you unstoppable. This is Susano'o, the greatest of all my weapons, an unstoppable force of the Sharingan." Itachi said

Sabishii snorted. "Tch, the only reason he's so unstoppable is because of that shield and sword he's got." she said. Sasuke shot her a questioning glance, wondering what she was talking about.

Itachi was thinking along the same lines. "What're you talking about girl?" he spat.

"That sword he's got. That's Totsuka, the spirit sword with the great sealing powers. It's said to seal anything or anyone it pierces into a dream-like state for all eternity. And that shield is Yata's Mirror, the one that can deflect all attacks, right?" she asked innocently.

"So the legends say." Itachi said, not wanting to reveal more.

"And do you know the rest of the legend," she asked.

Itachi glared at her. "I only care about the power it wields, not its history," He said.

Sabishii shook her head. "Well then, if you had, you would know that the mirror was given as a gift to a great warrior named Yata by the Great Spirit Ryu, in hopes of reaching a peace between the humans and the spirits. In return, Yata became Ryu's personal head guard, and soon was an ambassador between the two worlds. That is, until one of the other guard spirits became jealous. His name was Sakegari, and he had a blade named Totsuka that would seal all who came in contact with it. He challenged Yata to a battle, to see who was worthy of being the head guard of Ryu. It was a fierce battle that lasted many days, but Sakegari won when he stabbed Yata through the heart. When Ryu learned of this, he forced Sakegari into exile, cursing him to serve the family of the one he killed for all eternity. But he held some compassion towards him, for he allowed him to keep Yata's Mirror. Sakegari, ashamed at what he had done, changed his name to Susano'o and served the family loyally, though he still harbored many ill feelings towards Ryu." She said, noticing how the spirit's grip on Totsuka tightened every time he was mentioned.

"Well, I thank you for the history lesson, but I believe that I should be ending this soon." Itachi said. Susano'o then raised his sword and came towards them, prepared to end this fight for his master. As the blade came down upon them, they jumped out of the way, dodging it at the last second. They hid behind a tree, watching it search for them.

"When I give the signal, go after Itachi. Got it?" Sabishii asked, biting a thumb. He nodded. "Good." She wrote two symbols on the palms of her hands, and began performing seals. She clapped her palms together and began summoning her spirit chakra.

"Now Sasuke!" she yelled, jumping out of the tree. Sasuke jumped past her and Susano'o and ran towards Itachi. Susano'o began turning to go after Sasuke, but was stopped by Sabishii's voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. He turned back around and saw that Sabishii's body was surrounded by the white spirit chakra, giving her an eerie glow.

She slammed her palms onto the ground. "Tamishii Summoning Jutsu!" she yelled. Smoke appeared where her palms were, and soon the smoke began to swirl upwards due to a wind that began to blow through. When it cleared, there stood a great white dragon whose white scales glistened like freshly fallen snow in the sunlight. It turned its majestic head towards her, ancient blue crystals that would make a normal person uncomfortable staring at her.

"What is it Sabishii?" he asked, deep voice commanding and powerful.

She pouted. "Aw don't be like that Ryu. Could it be that I've summoned you to just talk?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "You'd be the only one that would, wouldn't you? But, I know that you don't use your powers for things that have no serious reason behind them. Now, what is it?" he asked again, this time more serious.

She sighed. "Well, I kinda need your help." She said, and pointed behind him. Ryu turned and saw the face of Susano'o staring straight back at him, sword gripped tightly in his hand.

"So you've finally caught up with Itachi. I was wondering when you two would finally meet again in battle." He said.

"Actually, I'm not fighting Itachi. Sasuke is." She said truthfully.

He turned to look back at her. "Sasuke? Ah yes, the boy whose lover you begged me to spare. I remember now." He said, the memories rushing back to him.

"Hey, I didn't beg! I just asked in a very emotional way." She said, trying to correct the dragon.

He chuckled. "Of course, how foolish of me. Well then, I guess I better start doing what I'm here for." He said. He approached Susano'o and stared straight at him.

"_It's been a long time hasn't it Susano'o?"_ he asked through his thoughts.

Susano'o tightened his grip on Totsuka. _"I deserved to be the head guard. Not that useless Uchiha bastard Yata." _

"_I had to do it. If you had killed one comrade over jealousy, then what would stop you from doing it again?"_ Ryu said, not wanting to fight him.

Susano'o continued to glare at him. _"The thing that would stop me would be that it would be over something that was fairly decided, not something that was decided over a stupid bloodline ability."_ He spat, anger flooding Ryu's thoughts.

"_And what makes you think it was decided over the Sharingan?" _He asked.

"_Because everything in that clan had to do with that damn Sharingan! Everything they had, all because of that, while normal people like me had to work hard to gain the positions we had!"_ He said, dark feelings that were locked up for centuries brimming to the surface.

"_Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I didn't choose him for his bloodline."_ He explained.

Susano'o's eyes blazed with anger. _"Liar! Why are you spewing such lies when you and I both know it to be true?"_ He said, raising his weapon again.

"_I only speak the truth. I chose him because he was an honest and trustworthy man, not because of any powers."_ He said, wishing that Susano'o would just let go of these ill feelings towards him.

"_Enough! Stop stalling me with your lies and fight! Or is the Great Ryu scared of one of his former subordinates?" _he asked, taunting him into a fight.

Ryu sighed. _"If it is a fight you want, then a fight you shall receive. But be warned: I will not hesitate to kill you when the time comes for it." _Ryu said, crouching into a fighting stance.

Susano'o got into a fighting stance. _"I wouldn't have it any other way."_ He said, and soon the two had begun their battle.

* * *

Sasuke ran towards Itachi, kunai flying towards him. Even without the protection of Susano'o, he was able to deflect them easily. Sasuke drew his sword and lunged at Itachi. He grabbed one of his kunai and stopped the attack in its tracks. They pushed towards each other, eyes blazing a fiery red that paled in comparison to their hatred. They jumped back, both beginning to breathe heavily.

"_I don't know how much more I can take."_ Sasuke thought, eyes still on Itachi. _"But at least I know he can't be in any better shape than me."_ He lunged at Itachi, throwing multiple shuriken his way. Itachi used his kunai to block them all, leaving him unscathed. Sasuke touched a seal on his right wrist, and soon a giant shuriken had appeared. Itachi jumped out of the way just as Sasuke was about to hit. Sasuke threw it when he was behind him and Itachi was in the air.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" he yelled. It hit Itachi right in the back, knocking him to the ground. Itachi stood, wiping the trickle of blood that had started to come out of his mouth. He smirked at Sasuke, which only made him angrier.

"You've truly improved Sasuke. I'd say that it's time to set my plan in motion." He said, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, shadow clones appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Sasuke, forcing him to a tree.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, struggling to break free. Though no matter how hard he struggled, the clones held fast.

"It's time to get what I need in order to survive," Itachi said, slowly walking towards Sasuke. "It is time to harvest the eyes that shall make me a god." He said, coming even closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped struggling, shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. "What did you just say?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You know what I said. I said that the time has come for me to take what is mine. To take your eyes and kill you here on the spot." He said, fingers reaching towards his sockets.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty sure that the whole Susano'o part probably had you all going "what the freaking hell?!" So let me start off by saying that if you haven't noticed by now, the fight between Itachi and Duck butt is closely related to that one of the manga. Reason being, that was a pretty kick ass battle, no matter how you look at it. Could've used more Sasuke beating in my opinion, though that IS my opinion. Anyway, if you remember in the manga, Itachi had that giant spirit warrior thingy behind him that pretty much was the most awesome move on the face of the Earth. So, I decided to give it a little more character, somehow connect Ryu into it, and then came up with this chapter of pure….pureness!

**BloodyLove: Is that even a word?**

**Me: It is now!**

**BloodyLove: Why do I stay here?**

**Me: Because you get to see stuff like this.(points at Sasuke who is tied up in the corner)**

**Sasuke:(struggling to break free) LET ME GO DAMN IT!! THIS IS NOT HOW THAT BATTLE ENDED!!**

**Me: You're right. It ended in a sweet little KeiiRena moment! **

**Sasuke:O.o On second thought, I like this ending better…**

**Me: That's what I thought. Anyway, leave reviews and you'll receive novelty Sharingan eyes! Until next time, JAA MATA!!**


	8. Brothers

**BloodyLove: Hey everyone! I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno. Now I know you're all wondering, where the hell is GG?! Well, she's off studying for exams right now. Which are next week. So she's not going to be here for this chapter. Anyway, let's get this story rolling!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you honestly think that I would be studying for exams right now?**

* * *

"No! Get away from me!" Sasuke yelled, beginning to thrash around in the grip of Itachi's clones. Sasuke's eyes widened with horror as Itachi's fingers touched the area around his eye. He felt them start to squeeze the eye, preparing to pluck it like an apple.

"No!" he screamed at Itachi.

"Get your hands off him bitch!" yelled Sabishii, throwing a punch his way. It made contact and sent him flying a few feet. Sabishii stood there, panting slightly from the use of her chakra so far.

"You okay?" she asked, turning to face Sasuke.

He swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Good. Shine, get him down from there," She said. Sasuke turned his head and saw that the panther had been standing next to him. Shine growled, and began to take out the clones of Itachi. When they had released their grip on Sasuke, he jumped away from them as they disappeared.

"Why aren't you taking care of Susano'o?" he asked, remembering that she was supposed to be a distraction.

"I think Ryu can handle himself." She said, pointing in the direction of the battle. Sasuke turned and saw that a giant white dragon was battling with the warrior.

"So that's who took Sakura's soul." Sasuke muttered, remembering that night from three years ago when he thought Sakura had died.

Sabishii nodded. "Yep. That's him alright," She said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, turning his attention back to Itachi.

"So what's the game plan?" Sabishii asked, preparing to fight. Shine growled, pawing the ground in anticipation.

"The game plan is for me to fight Itachi while you just watch," Sasuke said.

She looked at him, appalled by his plan. "What?! That's a terrible plan! I say we help you in any way that we can," She said. Shine nodded his head in agreement.

"No. This is my fight and my fight alone. No one else can interfere." He said, not budging on the fact that she was going to watch.

"Hate to break it to ya, but we kinda already did." She said, gesturing towards Susano'o and Ryu.

"That may be, but his death must be brought by me and me alone," He said.

She sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to budge on this. "Fine, I'll let you kill yourself over your pride." She said, and then returned to the battle between Ryu and Susano'o.

"You shouldn't have denied her help." Itachi said, getting up off the ground.

"I want to be the only one to kill you, without anyone's help." Sasuke said, drawing his sword again.

"Foolish little brother, you have only sealed your death even further." Itachi said. He began to walk towards Sasuke, but stopped when a sudden fit of coughs overcame him. Blood began to pour from his mouth as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"_What happened?"_ Sasuke thought, and at that same time heard a roar coming from the spot of Sabishii's battle.

* * *

They clashed together many times, each trying to find the weak points of the other. Ryu opened his mouth and a white jet of flame shot forth. Susano'o raised his shield and blocked the attack, sending the fire in opposite directions. Ryu closed his mouth, not wanting to burn down the forest. Susano'o lunged towards him; Totsuka raised and prepared to plunge deep into his heart. Ryu swiftly moved to the side, letting Susano'o crash to the ground. Ryu raised his tail and let it come crashing down on his back, aimed for a spot where if hit, would break his spine in two. Susano'o quickly rolled off to the side, causing chunks of the ground to come up from the force of the hit.

"_You really think that you can defeat me with those kinds of moves?"_ He said, running to stab him.

Ryu used his tail to spring himself into the air and floated above Susano'o._ "No, but I think that this should do something."_ Ryu opened his mouth and shot forth his fire. Susano'o prepared to block it, but instead of it coming towards him, it went around him, drawing a circle onto the ground. Ryu then began to draw symbols around the circle using the fire, making it into a summoning circle.

"_**What sort of jutsu is this?"**_ he thought, remembering to keep his thoughts guarded from the mind of Ryu.

"Hey Ryu!" yelled a voice. Susano'o turned his head and saw Sabishii riding atop Shine towards them.

"_**What does she want?"**_ he thought as she came closer. She got off Shine and looked at the circle.

"You're gonna use that?" she asked, disbelief barely noticeable in her voice.

"It's the only way Sabishii." Ryu said. "Besides, I thought you'd be excited to be able to use it again. I know that you love to watch it work its magic." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but it's usually a last resort. Do you really need to go that far," she asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Now, begin gathering your spirit chakra," He commanded her.

"Hai." She said, pressing her hands together. She began to let the spirit chakra control her body for a few minutes. Her body began to glow with the white spirit chakra surrounding her like a cloak. She knelt on the ground and placed her hands on the ground. The symbols surrounding the circle began to glow with her spirit chakra. Ryu blew fire onto the circle, which followed the grooves in the ground. It circled itself around Susano'o, creating a wall of fire around him. The symbols then began to lift off the ground and began to place themselves into the fire, glowing around him.

"_**What is this power I'm feeling?"**_ he thought, feeling slightly uneasy from the power emanating around him.

"Ready Sabishii?" asked Ryu after he finished filling the circle with fire. She nodded, indicating that she was. "Good, now summon him." He ordered.

"Right," She said. She closed her eyes and searched for the one spot deep within her that held all ill feelings towards others. She had learned to lock these emotions away, especially when she was using her spirit chakra, or risk losing herself in them. She found the spot, and shot her eyes open.

"Akurei Summoning Jutsu!" she yelled, her white spirit chakra turning black for only a minute. The symbols in the white fire turned black, reflecting her chakra. The ground then began to tremble slightly as a dragon whose scales were as black as night shot up out of the ground, roaring with rage as he came from his resting place in Hell.

"What the hell is it?!" he shouted, hating to be disturbed from his work as ruler of Hell.

"Hi Jigoku!" Sabishii said when her chakra had disappeared from around her.

"You!" He yelled, spitting out black flames. She yelped, jumping out of the way of the flames. She hid behind Shine, who was in a defensive position

"What was that for?!" she shouted from her hiding spot.

"For never calling me!! You always run to Ryu whenever you need help, never to me! It makes me angry that I'm so underappreciated!" he shouted, smoke curling from his nostrils.

"Now now brother, stop making a big deal out of nothing. You know that she hasn't learned how to control the 'bad' yet. She could barely make it through learning how to use the 'good'." Ryu said, chuckling at long forgotten memories.

"True," Jigoku said, agreeing with his brother for once. "The last time I did come out was when she lost her temper and tried to kill everyone in a ten mile radius." He said, chuckling at his own memories.

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!" she yelled, hating to be insulted.

"Yeah yeah. So what'd ya need me for?" Jigoku asked boredom very evident in his voice.

"We need you to seal this soul into Hell for us," Sabishii explained.

Jigoku's ruby eyes lit up. "A soul to seal?" he asked. They nodded. "Well it's about freaking time! I thought I'd never get to do another one of those!" he said, obviously excited about doing this.

"Which is why we called you brother." Ryu said, knowing how much Jigoku loved to drag a soul kicking and screaming, always begging for mercy, into the fiery pits that he called home.

"Right! Everybody stand back!" he said. Ryu, Sabishii, and Shine took a few steps back from him, knowing full well what was going to happen. Jigoku opened his mouth and let out a roar that sent goosebumps down Sabishii's skin. Susano'o cringed as he heard it, covering his ears in an effort to stop the sound. Suddenly, he felt something clawing at his foot, and looked down to see a demon trying to drag him down into the ground. He stabbed at it, and it let go, crying out in pain.

"_Oh you did not just stab one of my lackeys!" _Jigoku yelled at Susano'o.

He stood up straighter upon hearing the voice. _"Who's there?"_ he called out.

"_I am Jigoku, the ruler of Hell, and you have been deemed too wicked for the afterlife. So I have come to take your soul to the one place where all those who are deemed unworthy go. Hell."_ He said, letting the words sink into the frightened warrior spirit.

"_What?! No, I don't belong there. I only wanted to protect Ryu!"_ he cried out, trying to save his life.

"_Yeah kid, well guess what? The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Now shut up; you're giving me a headache."_ Jigoku said, and then proceeded to finish the sealing process. Susano'o began feeling more and more demons clawing at him, slowly dragging him farther and farther down. He dropped his sword and the shield and began to claw at the ground, trying to pull himself up and away from the demons. When his head was barely visible, he felt the demons stop pulling him down.

"_**What now?"**_ he thought, fear clawing at his insides. He watched in horror as Jigoku stuck his head right in through the flames and right up to his face.

"Boo." He said, and then bit off his head. His body fell through the ground and into Hell, where Jigoku would later enjoy the rest of him. Jigoku withdrew his head and faced Sabishii and Ryu, still chewing on the head.

"Well," Sabishii asked impatiently.

"Little musty, considering he's a little over a thousand years old, but none the less tasty." Jigoku said, swallowing the head. "You sure know how to pick 'em Ryu."

"Not that! I mean is he sealed away!" Sabishii shouted, stomping her foot.

"Whoa, no need to throw a tantrum. Don't worry; he's down there, awaiting me and my stomach. He did leave a sword and shield behind, in case you want it." He said, gesturing towards the sword and shield.

"I think we should let Sabishii have them to do with as she pleases, don't you," asked Ryu.

"Yeah yeah, like I care. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with dinner." He said, preparing to leave.

"Wait," Sabishii said.

"Ugh, what?!" Jigoku asked, turning to face her.

"Don't you wanna help out some more? I think there might be some more tasty souls to eat." She said, tempting him to stay.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you insist." He said, standing next to Ryu.

"Good! Now, let's go help out Sasuke!" she said. She hopped back onto Shine and began to ride towards the Uchiha's battle, which was drawing to a close.

"Aw, why do we have to help him?! I'd much rather eat him!" Jigoku whined.

"Come on Jigoku. You'll get to eat soon." Ryu said, following after her.

"Humph. Fine." He said, following after.

* * *

Sasuke ran at Itachi, who had blood coming out of his mouth. Ever since that Susano'o was destroyed, it seemed that he had sustained some damage from using it. He wasn't in a much better state, covered from head to toe in cuts and blood.

"_I have to finish it now, or else I may not make it."_ Sasuke thought, charging his sword with the power of Chidori again. Now that the guard was gone, he could land a perfect hit on Itachi, and end this all. He ran towards Itachi and plunged his sword at his chest. Itachi blocked it with a kunai, and they began to fight for dominance. Sasuke pushed against him, while Itachi was doing the same.

"_Come on, come on!"_ Sasuke thought, pressing harder. His sword cut through the kunai like a hot knife through butter, and soon it was plunged deeply into Itachi's heart. Sasuke could hear him gasp as more blood poured from his mouth and ran down his chin, landing softly onto Sasuke's hand. He looked up at Itachi, expecting to see a look of shock and hatred on his face. But what he found instead was a look of peace and content, maybe even happiness. Itachi weakly raised his arm and brought two of his fingers to Sasuke's face. Sasuke, thinking that he was still trying to steal his eyes, shut them instantly and waited for him to die. But instead of feeling fingers around his eye area, he felt a soft poke against his forehead. He opened his eyes, and saw that Itachi was smiling at him.

"Good job Sasuke….you're finally stronger than me…" Itachi said. His head then drooped down to his chest, indicating that he was dead. Sasuke slowly slid his sword out of Itachi, letting his brother's body fall to the ground.

"_Why did he congratulate me? Why didn't he…."_Sasuke was cut off from his thoughts as he felt a sharp burning pain in his shoulder. He clutched at the area, and already knew from experience that it was the curse acting up.

"_Damn it…I used too much chakra."_ He thought, and fell to the ground. He felt as though something were eating away at him from the inside, like a savage beast feasting on its prey. He found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open as the pain became more and more unbearable.

"_I guess….I guess this is where my life ends."_ Sasuke thought. Slowly he let his eyes close as the pain became white hot.

"_Goodbye….everyone."_ he thought, drifting into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey everyone! GG here, and I have just come from fighting my way through Romeo and Juliet just to see all of your bright and shiny faces!

**Sakura: I'LL KILL YOU!!!**

**Me: Okay, maybe I chose the wrong time to come.**

**Sakura: YOU BETTER NOT KILL SASUKE!!**

**Me: Well…..**

**Sakura: THAT TEARS IT!!(lunges)**

**Me: AH!!(runs away)**

**Sakura: GET THE HELL BACK HERE BITCH!!(runs after)**

**BloodyLove: Okay, while I am also beginning to mourn the possible loss of our dear Chicken Ass, I shall be good and patiently wait for th-ah who am I kidding? GG YOU BETTER UPDATE OR SO HELP ME I WILL ASSISST IN YOUR MURDER!!**

**Me:(still running) YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK!!**

**BloodyLove: Damn! Oh, and GG says that she added Jigoku as like some sort of plot development. So if you have a problem with it, you should either learn to accept, or just leave. Well that's not very nice.**

**Me: I'm not a very nice person!**

**BloodyLove: True. Anyway, leave reviews, and you'll receive a Jigoku and Ryu plushie set! Until next time, JAA MATA!!! **


	9. The End of the Curse

****

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm GG, and I've just gotten through exams!

**BloodyLove: And I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno and I'm glad she got through them!**

**Me: Yep! Now if only Sakura would stop trying to kill me!**

**Sakura: Well if you would just start up the next chapter and let me know if Sasuke lives or not, then I would!**

**Me: And on that note, TO THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto, but at least I've been able to successfully drag my sister into the fandom. And also the Twilight fandom. BEAT THAT BITCHES!! Sorry, had sugar, so I will be very hyper. YAY SUGAR!! **

* * *

Shine ran towards where Sasuke was. Sabishii watched as he fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, jumping off Shine. She ran over and knelt next to him, checking for a pulse. She found one, though it was very faint. She then noticed the curse mark glowing a bright red on his shoulder.

"_Damn, it's that blasted curse mark."_ She thought, turning him on his back. She clapped her hands together, creating a green chakra to surround her hands. She moved them quickly over Sasuke, searching and healing as much as she could.

"Hey, since when did she become one of them healers?" asked Jigoku when the two dragons reached her.

"For a while now. If you were watching her like you're supposed to, you'd know that." Ryu said.

"Hey, not my fault. There's just so much suffering to watch, and I don't have the funding that you have so that I can get more monitors." Jigoku said in his defense.

"Can you two not argue for about two minutes?" Sabishii snapped at them.

"Well, somebody's bitchy while she's healing," Jigoku muttered.

"Keep it up and you won't get what I'm about to pull outta his system as a snack," Sabishii threatened.

Jigoku perked up. "Oh, I hope it's yummy!" He said, rubbing his stomach as emphasis.

"Well be quiet and you just might find out,"

"You got it!" Jigoku said, giving her thumbs up.

"Good." She said. She bit her thumb and began to write symbols around the mark in her blood. She pressed her fingers down on his skin, and lightly pinched it. He cringed in his sleep, a pain shooting through him from her squeezing it. All of a sudden, three heads began to bubble up from the curse mark.

"Gotcha." She murmured, and grabbed one of the heads with her fingers. She slowly pulled it out to reveal a small three headed snake had been embedded into it.

"So this is what causes the pain and side effects of the curse mark." Sabishii said, looking at the snake. It hissed and snapped at her face.

"Yum. Can I eat it now?" Jigoku asked, licking his lips.

"Sure." Sabishii said, tossing him the snake. He caught it in his mouth, and soon a satisfying crunch sound was heard. She then continued to heal Sasuke, noticing that his breathing had become less labored and that his pulse was much stronger now.

She sighed. "That should hold him until we reach Konoha." She said lifting his body onto Shine's back.

"Good. Now, are you ready for the process?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get it over with." Sabishii said, standing up straight.

"Very well. Ready Jigoku?" he asked the black dragon.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, whenever you're ready." He said, picking his teeth of the scales from the snake.

"Good. Then let us begin." He said. The two dragons reared their heads back, and both unleashed their fires upon her. The black and white flames melted together as they swirled around her.

"Sabishii Ko. After using the amount of spirit chakra you have used, it is now time to see how much human chakra you have left, and how much longer you are meant for this world." Ryu said, voice carrying through the flames.

"And we must also see how well you can control these powers, in case we must take you immediately for the safety if those around you." Jigoku said, voice carrying the same amount of seriousness as Ryu's. She nodded that she understood how by seeing how much control she had over them, if she was already lost without using up her human chakra. Soon the white fire began to suck away her human chakra which increased her dependency on the spirit chakra, while the black fire measured her abilities. The feeling of being probed was uncomfortable, and the whole process lasted longer than usual. But soon it was over, and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Well?" she asked between gasps for breath.

"Your human chakra levels equal that of an exceptionally strong Jounin." Ryu stated. "You must be more careful if you want to live long in this world as a human."

"Of course Ryu. And what about you Jigoku?"

"You can control the 'good' powers with ease, but don't even bother to try and use the 'bad'. Keep training," He said.

"Well excuse me, but I was helping some people train in order to kill their older brothers." Sabishii said, gesturing slightly at Sasuke.

He snorted. "Excuses excuses. Just improve."

"Jigoku, go home." Sabishii said, tired from the fighting and amount of chakra taken away.

"I will. See ya later suckers!!" he said, and then left.

She sighed. "How you stood him when you were hatchlings is beyond me."

"It takes some time, but you get used to him," Ryu said, thinking over his younger years. "Well then, best that I get going. Goodbye for now, Sabishii Ko." Ryu said, and with that left her standing there.

She turned to Shine. "Well, we better head back home." She said, picking up Totsuka and strapping Yata's Mirror on her back. Shine growled in agreement, and soon they were heading back to Konoha.

_

* * *

_

He ran into his parent's bedroom, wanting to desperately know what was going on and if it was going to be okay. He came to the door to their bedroom, and then found that he couldn't move.

"_**Move…move!"**__ he thought to himself. He took a step forward and opened the door._

"_Mother? Father?" he asked as he came into the room. He stared at the floor and saw three bodies lying in a pool of their own blood. He instantly recognized them as being his mother, father, and big brother Itachi. He stared in shock, wondering who could've done this to his family. As if in answer, footsteps could be heard walking towards him from the shadows. Sasuke looked up and came face to face with a demon worse than any from Hell. _

_Sasuke had looked up and come face to face with an older version of himself._

Sasuke shot up in the bed, panting and sweating. He was dimly aware of his surroundings, only remembering the horrid dream that he had just had. He then registered a dull ache in his shoulder and the sound of something beeping. He looked around the room and saw that he was in a hospital room.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally decides to wake up." A voice in a bed next to him said. He turned and saw that Sabishii was sitting up, and that she was reading something.

"Sabishii? How'd we…" he began, but was cut off.

"I know what you're gonna ask, so shut up and listen. First off, we're in the hospital because of the fighting with Itachi. Second off, you killed Itachi and I killed Kisame, so there are two less Akatsuki members to worry about. Third off, you don't have the curse anymore, so you're out of Orochimaru's influence. And fourth off, you've been sleeping and making Sakura worry herself sick for four days straight. Any questions?" she asked. He raised his hand, playing along with her. "Yes you, boy whose hair reminds me of a chicken's ass."

Ignoring that comment, he asked his question. "What do you mean that the curse is gone?"

"Oh, I took the liberty of getting rid of it for you. Ain't I a nice girl?" she asked.

"Whatever you've gotta tell yourself Sabishii." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him and returned to what she was doing. He glanced over at it and saw that the title was _Traditional Wedding Planning for Dummies_.

"What're you reading?" he asked.

"Well since they insist on keeping me here in the hospital, I decided that I'll have to direct the wedding planning. Thank God you weren't awake for when I met with the others, because boy was that hectic." She said.

"And you've just decided to read up on it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep. I had Naruto bring in some books for me about how the whole process should work out. Looking back, I ask myself, was I freaking drunk or something? Because this whole thing is a hell of a lot more complicated than you think it would be."

"Hn. That's what you get for being so rash." He said, though was secretly thankful that he didn't have to do it himself.

"Whatever, I know you're thankful. Now go back to sleep so that you don't disrupt my learning process." She said, turning her attention back to the book.

"Hn." He said, and lay back down. Still feeling tired, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Sabishii watched as he fell asleep, a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Meow." Shine said, sitting in her lap.

She sighed. "I know that Shine, but he needs more rest. Let's give him a few more days before we tell him what Grandma Hokage found out about the massacre."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so with that dream thing, you're all probably going "What the hell?!" on me. Well, you know how Itachi killed the whole clan, and then Sasuke killed Itachi, but that wasn't until after he left the village and became a traitor? Well, I was thinking that it could be interpreted that him leaving the village made him like Itachi, and that it killed the Uchiha name, which is represented by the bodies of his mom, dad, and Itachi.

**BloodyLove: Ah, I see. Interesting indeed...**

**Me: Yes it is. Anyway, leave a review and you'll receive a How to for Dummies book also! Well, until next time, JAA MATA!**


	10. The Truth

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm GG!**

**BloodyLove: And I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno**

**Me: And we are here to give to you the news about how awesome Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is!**

**BloodyLove: Ye-Wait, what?**

**Me: That's right! Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles! If you don't read it, then you're a terrible person!**

**BloodyLove: Uh, I don't think I've ever read it. Am I terrible person?**

**Me: No why?**

**BloodyLove: But you just said…**

**Sasuke: Pay no attention to the crazed otaku. She spent the whole day reading the manga from start to finish.**

**Me: Technically, I spent most of Thursday AND all of Friday reading the manga. FREAKING SWEET PEOPLE!! IF YOU LOVE ME, GO AND READ IT NOW!! I warn you all though, there are MAJOR epic fails in there. BUT IT'S STILL AMAZING!! It's got everything a good manga needs! It's got action, romance, magic-**

**BloodyLove: Should we just go to the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: Probably.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would have been some kind of crossover with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles by now.**

**BloodyLove: Did she write that?**

**Sasuke: Doesn't she write all of them?**

**BloodyLove: Good point. TO THE STORY!**

**Me: An-Hey! That's my line!**

**BloodyLove: You were on a Tsubasa rant.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Now where was I…?**

**Sasuke:-_-' Let's just get going already…**

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, still stuck in the hospital after being awake for two days. Tsunade kept saying they wanted to make sure nothing was wrong, but he just thought they were stubborn as to letting him go. Sabishii had already been released, and sometimes she and Naruto came to visit, rubbing in the fact that he was stuck in bed. His main visitor though was Sakura, because since she worked at the hospital, she was able to see him during her lunch breaks.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for her break. _"Where is she?"_ he thought. He heard the door open and turned his head to see Sabishiii walking in.

"Hey Sasuke." She said, taking a seat next to him. Shine immediately jumped onto her lap, curling into a ball.

"Meow." He said, greeting Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked, knowing that Sabishii would probably know. She spent a good amount of time here too, helping out wherever odd jobs needed to be done.

"She told me to tell you that she had some kind of medical emergency to take care of, so she won't be in for lunch. And speaking of which, she told me to give you this." She said, handing him a bento. He opened it and saw that she had packed him some onigiri and a tomato, his two favorites.

"Tell her I said thanks." He said, beginning to eat.

"Hey, what about the person who delivered it?" she asked, feigning hurt.

"What about her?"

"Well, I say that she should get some thanks too. Or that tray of food that the hospital gives you, but you won't eat because you're a stuck-up brat." She said, gesturing to the covered tray of food.

"If it'll shut you up, then go for it."

"Thank you." She said, grabbing the tray and removing the cover, revealing a bowl of kitsune udon and some gyoza. "I don't know why you won't eat this stuff. I'd eat it in a heartbeat." She said, picking up one of the gyoza. She popped it into her mouth, savoring the taste.

"Hn." He said, taking a bite into the tomato. They ate quietly, or more like Sasuke ate while Sabishii wolfed it down in less than a minute.

"Ah! Nothing like a nice bowl of kitsune udon." Sabishii said after drinking the broth. She turned her attention towards Sasuke, staring at him while he ate.

He suddenly became very aware of Sabishii staring at him. "What?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

She sighed. "Well, if you must know, Grandma Hokage showed me something when we got back from the mission."

"So?"

"Well, it has something to do with the massacre."

Sasuke stiffened upon hearing this. "What is it?"

"It would be better if you read it, rather than have me tell you." She said. She handed him a folder filled with documents that were yellowed with age. Sasuke opened the folder and began reading the contents, eyes widening as he continued to read.

"This can't be true." He whispered.

Sabishii looked at him, sadness evident in her eyes. "It is unfortunately. Everything in there, all that concerns the massacre, was ordered by the elders."

"Get out." He said voice heavy with anger.

She nodded. "I understand. Come on Shine." She said, getting up to leave. Shine jumped off her lap and followed her to the door. Sasuke was dimly aware of her opening and closing the door as she left. He sat in the bed, blank eyes staring at the papers in his hands.

"_How can they sleep at night, knowing that they ordered a tragedy?"_ Sasuke thought, throwing the folder on the bedside table in disgust.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to Sasuke's room. "Hi Sasuke!" she said cheerfully. She walked in and saw that he was lying down on the bed.

"_So he's sleeping huh? Guess I should come back later."_ She thought. She turned to leave when she noticed the folder on his bedside table. She walked over and picked it up. _"Wonder what this is?"_ she thought, opening it and reading its contents. Her eyes widened in horror as she read it.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, too shocked to say anything else.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" said a voice quietly. Startled, Sakura dropped the folder and turned to see that Sasuke was sitting up in bed.

"Sasuke…" she said, trailing off.

"Even after reading it, all I can ask is why. Why would those bastards do something like this? Why would they take everything away from someone so young, making his life a living hell?! Why would they…" he trailed off, tears beginning to stream down his face. Sakura took a few steps towards him and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why would they take away a boy's mother and father and then raise him to hate his own brother? Why Sakura, why?" he asked, leaning into her.

Sakura held him against her, slowly rocking back and forth. "I don't know why Sasuke, but I wish I did. I wish I did so that I could tell you why and end this suffering for you. But I do know one thing, and it's this; just because you had a broken ending to something, doesn't mean you should let it affect your new beginnings." She said, her own tears beginning to fall.

"Sakura?"

"I know that it must've been painful for you to lose them like that, and that's why you act the way you do today. And learning that it was all ordered doesn't help anything either. But don't you find it ironic that after every one of your broken endings, there was always someone there for you as a beginning?"

Sasuke thought about what she said. It was true that after the massacre, Sabishii had been there to be a friend for him. And when she left, he had met with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi sometime later, who began to feel like family to him. Not to mention that when he left for Orochimaru, Sabishii had come back and he had begun dating Sakura. And now that this new ending had been shattered before his eyes, he found that he was soon going to start another beginning, and this was the beginning of his life with Sakura as his wife.

"Yeah, it is a little odd." He said, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled away just enough so that she could see his face.

"You gonna be okay now?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. He brought his face closer to hers, lightly pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I think so." He said, and brought her in for another kiss.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, if you haven't noticed, I like making Sasuke suffer in my stories. It just comes to me!

**BloodyLove:(sniff) We understand, but did you have to make it so damn sad?!**

**Me: Yes I did. But, at least you all know what comes next!**

**BloodyLove: THE WEDDING!!**

**Me: Correct! So be prepared for it, okay?**

**BloodyLove: Hey whatever happened to the Contestshipping?**

**Me: Eh, I got over it. Now my obsession is Tsubasa. LONG LIVE CLAMP PUBLISHERS!!**

**BloodyLove: LONG LIVE ALL MANGA PUBLISHERS!!**

**Me: True. So, leave a review, and you'll receive a Tsubasa Sakura and Syaoran plushie!**

**BloodyLove: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Me: Nothing, I just like the manga too much for my own good. Well, until next time, JAA MATA!!**


	11. The Long Awaited Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm GG!**

**BloodyLove: And I'm TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno**

**Me: And we are here to give to you the final chapter to NBABE!!**

**BloodyLove: Isn't this one shorter than the first?**

**Me: Eh, most sequels to fanfics are.**

**BloodyLove: True.**

**Me: By the way, I'm giving you all giant chocolate chip cookies whether you reviewed or not for two reasons! One, you've stuck with me this far, and I cannot thank you enough. And two, because the review count for this story was higher than my last chaptered fic. **

**BloodyLove: So pat yourselves on the back and try not to choke on the cookies!**

**Me: So let's get going with the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: YES!! IT HAS HAPPENED!! I OWN NARUTO!! WOOHOO!!(happy dance)**

**Sasuke: WHAT?! NO! EPIC FAIL!! I DEMAND TO SEE THIS AGREEMENT BETWEEN THOSE TWO!!**

**BloodyLove: Sasuke, she still doesn't own Naruto. She's only saying that because something she predicted would happen happened. **

**Me: But I'm almost never right about those things! So therefore, for me to be right means that I own Naruto!**

**BloodyLove: Maybe you're a manga psychic?**

**Me:(facepalm) OF COURSE!! I AM ABLE TO SEE THE FUTURE OF MANGAS!! It's so obvious now!**

**BloodyLove: Right….**

**Me: Oh yeah, before I forget! There's a song in here at the end! Goes to the tune of Naruto Ondo, so I don't own that either. I do own the lyrics though, so no one take without my permission. **_Sabishii is this, _**Naruto is this, **_**both are this,**_** and Shikamaru is this.**** Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Just a little more to the left Naruto!" Sabishii shouted to the blond.

"Okay," he said. Naruto moved the string of lights to the left. "Here?" he asked.

"Perfect!"

He grinned. "Alright!" he said, pumping his fist in the air. He then lost his balance on the ladder, causing him to come crashing to the ground.

Sabishii cringed when he crashed. "You okay?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He replied, somewhat disoriented. Sabishii giggled and kissed him on the head.

"Good. Now I'm going to go check on how Choji's doing. Please don't hurt yourself or the decorations while I'm gone. Okay?"

He grinned up at her. "You got it!" he said, giving her the thumbs up.

She smiled. "Good." She said, and began to walk off to where Choji was.

* * *

"Well?" asked the cook. Choji slowly chewed the sekihan and swallowed.

"Needs a little more salt." Choji said, handing the dish back to the cook.

"Right away sir." He said, and went off to fix the dish.

"Hey Choji!" Sabishii said, coming into the kitchen.

Choji turned and saw her come in. "Hey Sabishii, Shine!" he said, remembering to greet the cat.

"Meow!" Shine said in return.

Sabishii looked around. "So how's it coming along?" she asked.

"It's going great. There are only a few flaws in their dishes, and even then it's barely noticeable. Though any expert on food could pick them out." He replied.

"Which is the exact reason why I chose you to help out in the kitchen. Only someone with your knowledge on the subtlety of flavors could help make this wedding what it's going to be. I mean, after all, a celebration is only good if the food is." She said.

"How right you are Sabishii," Choji said. "Sasuke's lucky to have friends like you and Naruto."

"He's even luckier to finally be marrying Sakura." Sabishii added.

Choji chuckled. "That's true too."

"Well, I can see you're busy. I'll leave you to your work and go see how Ino's doing." Sabishii said, walking away.

"Okay. See you later!" Choji called, turning to another dish that was set in front of him.

* * *

Ino carefully placed a flower into the bouquet. She stood back and admired her work. "Perfect." She muttered. She then heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said.

Sabishii walked into the room. "Hey Ino, how's it going?" she asked.

"Take a look for yourself!" she said, gesturing towards the bouquet on the table.

"Whoa, that looks amazing!" Sabishii said, staring at the flowers. Shine hopped onto her shoulder so that he could get a better look.

"Meow," Shine said in agreement.

"Thanks Sabishii," Ino said.

"You're welcome. I knew I picked the right person for the job when I chose you for the bouquet." She said.

"Thanks."

"Well, I better go see how Sakura is coming along." She said, turning to leave.

"Hey Sabishii," Ino said.

Sabishii stopped. "Yeah?"

"Have we met before?" she asked.

Shine broke into a grin when he heard this. "No. Why?" Sabishii asked, knowing full well that they had met before.

"It's just that, you look like this one girl I met back when I was little. You even have the same cat as her." She said, pointing at Shine.

"Oh, well I must have that kind of face. And Shine's not really a unique breed of cat. Right?" she asked, giving the snickering Shine a hard glance.

"Meow." He said, playing along with Sabishii.

"Oh, okay," Ino said.

"Well, I better get going." Sabishii said, exiting the room.

"Okay." She said. Ino turned back to her work. _"I could've sworn I've seen her before."_ Ino thought.

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Her kimono was a light blue with pink cherry petals scattered across it. Her obi was a plain bright red, but was beautiful nonetheless. Her hair had been put into a bun so that everyone could see her jade eyes and facial features. She may not have been the prettiest girl in the village, but today she looked stunning.

She heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" she said.

Sabishii stepped inside the room and looked at Sakura. "Wow Sakura, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"There's just one thing that's missing." Sabishii said. She walked over to the window and opened it. She plucked a cherry blossom from the tree outside and walked over to her. She placed it in Sakura's hair and stood back to admire her work. "Now it's complete." She said.

"Meow." Shine said, nodding his head in agreement.

Sakura giggled. "Why thank you Shine." She said, crouching down to scratch his head. He purred as she scratched behind his ears.

"Hey, what about me? I put this whole thing together for you and the idiot." She said, pouting.

Sakura laughed. "Of course, how could I forget you Sabishii?" she said. She walked over and gave her a hug. "Sasuke and I are very thankful for your help." She said.

"Eh, it's the least I can do." She said, pulling out of the hug. "And don't get all sentimental on me; save that stuff for Sasuke." She said, winking.

Sakura blushed a bright red. "Uh…sure Sabishii." She said.

Sabishii laughed. "Good. And speaking of said person, I better go check on him." She said, walking out the door. "See you soon!" she said as she left.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, see you soon."

* * *

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white pleated shirt underneath his black silk kimono with the Uchiha symbol in five different places, one in the middle of his back, one on each shoulder, and one right above his obi on each side. His obi was white with a red dragon circling around it. His hair didn't have its usual spikiness to it, so it hung on his head. He heard the door to the room open and turned to see Sabishii and Shine walking in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked as she walked in.

"Yes I have," she said. She looked at him and noticed that his hair wasn't spiked up. "Hey, you don't look like a chicken ass anymore!" she said, pointing at his hair.

He sighed. "What'd you want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just came in here to visit you before you got married." She said, sitting down in a chair that was located in the room.

He looked at her and saw that she was still in her normal attire. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked.

"Eh, I've got time." She said, stretching her arms. "Besides, I've still got to make sure that everything is just right for this wedding."

"Well then shouldn't you be out there, checking on everything?" he asked, wanting her to leave.

"I'm on my break."

"Leave. Now." He said, pointing at the door.

"Oh, but I wanna spend some more time with you."

"Sabishii…"

"Alright alright, I'm leaving." She said, getting up. "See you soon!" she said, exiting the room.

"Hn."

* * *

Everyone sat in their seats, anxiously waiting for the wedding to start. Sasuke stood next to Naruto at the altar, waiting for Sakura to appear. Suddenly, the music began to play and Hinata walked down the aisle, waving a harai-gushi so as to purify the area. Soon the wedding march began to play, and everyone turned to see Sakura begin to walk down the aisle, Ino following her. There were many murmurs as they commented on how amazing she looked.

Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the side as they watched her come down the aisle. "Sakura looks awesome, huh teme?" he whispered.

"Hn," Sasuke said, for lack of a better word. Sakura came to the altar and faced Sasuke.

"You look good Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"You too," He said.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today at the Ai Shrine to join these two in the sacrament of holy matrimony. If anyone besides the gods above has a reason why that these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Throat clearing could be heard as all of Sasuke's fangirls and Sakura's fanboys stood. "We…" they began, but stopped when they saw Sasuke glare at them, his Sharingan blazing, and Sakura begin to power up a chakra punch. "Have nothing to say." They said, sitting down quickly.

"Then if there are no reasons, let us begin the vows. Do you Sasuke Uchiha; take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer and poor, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

"I do."

"Then do you Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer and for poor, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded. "I do."

"And now to end our ceremony with san-san-kudo," She said. TenTen immediately brought up three flat cups stacked on top of each other, each filled with sake. Sasuke took the top cup and took three sips from it before handing it to Sakura, who did the same. They did this with the other two cups, until they both had taken three sips from them all.

"You may kiss the bride," Tsunade said, gesturing towards Sakura. Sasuke brought Sakura to him and lightly kissed her on the lips, causing the crowd to cheer at the two finally being together. They then began to walk down the aisle, finally joined together as man and wife.

* * *

Laughter rang loud and clear as they all stood outside, enjoying the reception of the wedding. The lights hung on the Sakura trees, giving the place a very festive feel. Sasuke stood next to Sakura, shaking hands with the people that came by to congratulate them.

"Sasuke!" Sabishii yelled, running up behind him. She jumped and attacked him, giving him a big hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you two!" she shouted, right into Sasuke's ear.

"Sabishii, get off. Now." He said, massaging his temples. She let go and took a few steps back, standing right next to Naruto.

"Hey, congratulations you guys!" Naruto said, giving Sakura a hug.

She hugged him back. "Thanks Naruto!" she said.

"Well, we better get going!" Sabishii said, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"You're leaving already?" Sakura asked, surprised that they were leaving already. Sasuke was also a little shocked to hear that Sabishii was going.

"We're not going anywhere! We've got to go get your guys wedding present!" Naruto said, seeing their expressions.

"Yeah! So stay right there!" Sabishii said, and then they ran off.

"I wonder what it is?" Sakura asked.

"Knowing Sabishii, it's probably something that we'll regret getting later." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that ba-" she said, but stopped when she heard Naruto and Sabishii's voices speaking into a microphone.

**Hey everyone, it's time for the Naruto Wedding Song!**

_So everyone get ready to sing and dance!_

**I sure as heck know that I will!**

_So everyone get up and join in!_

**You got that right! Shikamaru, tell us who helped out today!**

**Naruto Uzumaki, with Kage Bunshin!  
Sakura Shannaro, Sasuke with Chidori Sharingan!  
Ino's flowers, Shikamaru's rapping skills  
Choji with of course his awesome food expertise!  
Kiba Akamaru with Hinata and Shino!  
Neji with of course TenTen and Lee!  
I think that is all, oh wait there is one more.  
Konohamaru of course with his Sexy Jutsu!**

"Told you we'd regret it." Sasuke said, leaning to say so in Sakura's ear.

"Oh….my….God…" she said, too stunned to say anything else.

**Come with me, my dear one.  
And let us go somewhere happy.  
When I'm with you I feel like that I can do anything that I put my mind right onto.  
So follow me into the night.  
So that we can go get busy.  
I feel like going to my place and staying there for the night, just as long as you're right there with me!**

_Ah,ah,ah, not right now.  
I've still got things to do.  
But when I'm done, I'll come follow.  
Till then just sit and hold tight, while I go and do my show!_

**Let me help you!**

_**So let us dance throughout the streets of Konohagure!  
Shouting out to the world of our love most true!  
If you don't like it then just go on and burn in hell!  
Because we love each other and that's all we'll ever need in this life!**_

_Oh it's time to go on  
So let's get going with the show  
So that we'll finish before this lovely young night is over and be able to have our fun  
Listen to the crowd cheering!  
Oh how they love it when we're on  
They go wild like us when we get together on those special nights when we just need some time alone_

**Well let's hurry up now  
I just wanna go right home  
And enjoy the music  
That we make when we're together, oh baby let's get it on!**

_Just hold it!_

_**And now we're dancing through the streets of Konohagure!  
Shouting with the other couples of our love!  
We've chased away the ones that never have agreed with us!  
And now we've finally made it back to our home in our lovely little town!**_

**Datteba-!**_  
Datteba-!  
__**Dattebayo!**_

**Naruto Uzumaki with Kage Bunshin!  
Sakura Shannaro, Sasuke with Chidori Sharingan!  
Ino's flowers, Shikamaru's rapping skills!  
Choji with of course his awesome food expertise!  
Kiba , Akamaru with Hinata and Shino  
Neji with of course TenTen and Lee  
I think that is all, oh wait there is one more.  
Konohamaru of course with his Sexy Jutsu!**

While this had been going on, Shine had snuck off to where Sabishii had placed the fireworks. Shine saw that Lee and Neji were sitting there, waiting for her signal. Shine came up to them and nudged them with his head.

"Look Neji, its Sabishii's cat! And it's carrying something!" Lee said, pointing out the note in his mouth. Neji knelt and plucked the note from his mouth.

"It's a note." Neji said, beginning to read it.

"What does it say?" asked Lee, reading over his shoulder.

"It says 'Get ready to fire them off at the beginning of the last solo verse.'" Neji said, reading what it said.

"But that is happening soon!"

"Right. So we better get ready." Neji said, walking over to his spot.

"Right!" Lee said, and began to prepare for the fireworks when Sabishii's voice could be heard.

_Oh my sweet darling I will love you till the end of time  
No matter what else happens in our little world  
But if you ever decide to go and cheat on me  
I will have to say that  
You and that bitch will pay!_

"Now!" Neji shouted, and then the fireworks began to light up the sky. A collection of "oohs" and "aahs" could be heard from where the party was gathered.

_**So let us dance throughout the streets of Konohagure!  
Shouting out to the world of our love most true!  
If you don't like it then you can go on and burn in hell!  
Because we love each other and that's all we'll need!  
And now we're dancing through the streets of Konohagure!  
Shouting with the other couples**_

**I love you!**

_**We've made it home away from all of those judgmental eyes!  
So now we can get together…**_

**And enjoy ourselves now!  
No one around!  
Just us two!**

_Well, we hope you've enjoyed the show!_

**Ehehehe, so sorry if I wasn't all that great. I was a little nervous and-**

**Hey, take a look at the lip locked couple.**

Everyone turned and saw that somewhere during the song; Sasuke had captured Sakura's lips in a very passionate kiss. It wasn't until Shikamaru pointed it out that they broke apart, both sporting a very bright blush.

_Aw, so cute!_

_**Bye-Bye!**_

Everyone cheered as Naruto, Sabishii, and Shikamaru took a bow and stepped off the stage. Sakura and Sasuke walked up to them, still wearing their blushes, though not as brightly as before.

"So, what did ya think?" Sabishii asked.

"It was pretty good." Sakura said awed at how they could've come up with something like that.

"Hn. You only did that because you didn't get us an actual gift, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I wanted to get you guys sex toys and lingerie, but then Naruto said he didn't know what to get you, so I thought eh, why not just make it a joint gift? So, using our heads, we came up with that song. Lyrics were Naruto's, music and beat were Shikamaru's, and fireworks were mine because every ceremony must end with a bang, whether it be literal or not." Sabishii explained. Both of them looked at her like she was crazy, the blush coming back on their faces five times brighter than before.

"I would've never forgiven you if you had done that," He said.

"Well then, aren't you glad she decided to help me out instead?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, he is." Sakura said, kissing Sasuke's cheek.

"Better be," Sabishii said, crossing her arms, "Else he'd be getting an earful from me."

"Meow," Shine said, jumping onto her shoulder.

"Because I don't get that any other day." Sasuke said, causing Sakura to giggle.

Sabishii pouted. "You know I could stand here and take this, but I won't. And do you wanna know why?" she asked.

"Not really. But knowing you, you'll tell me anyway."

"Well you're right. I will tell you anyway. It's because I see one of the many delicious dishes that are being served right now, and I'm hungry. Come on Naruto!" She said, walking over to the caterer.

"Wait for me!" Naruto shouted, running after her.

"You know, you really should've been more appreciative of her help." Sakura said in a scolding tone.

"The way I want to show my thanks is meant for one person and one person only." Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Oh and, uh, h-how do you plan on doing that?" she asked apprehensively.

He smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I think you know how." He said before taking her face in his hands and bringing her in for a nice long kiss.

* * *

Sabishii leaned against a tree, watching as they shared a kiss.

Naruto walked up to her and handed her a drink. "So, you think they'll make it?" Naruto asked.

Sabishii took a sip of her drink. "They better, because I'm not doing another wedding for him." She said.

"Heh, well I don't think we have to worry about that." Naruto said, watching as Sasuke led Sakura away from the reception.

She sighed. "Good, because I don't think I can handle anymore of this crap," She said.

"You sound tired."

"Ugh, I'm exhausted."

"How about we go home?"

"Sounds good to me," Sabishii said. Naruto took her by the hand and together they began to walk towards their home.

"_Like I said before Naruto,"_ Sabishii thought as they made their way home, _"Things were gonna get interesting when you came back."_

_**

* * *

**_

Dictionary for new crap that was used in this story(think of it as enrichment!)

_**Jigoku-Hell(yeah, kinda obvious)**_

_**Akurei-Demon(again, kinda obvious)**_

_**Kitsune udon-Japanese noodles.(can be thought of as Fox Noodles)**_

_**Gyoza-Japanese style dumplings**_

_**Sekihan-traditional dish made for celebrations**_

_**San-san-kudo-ritual sharing of sake between bride and groom**_

_**Ai-love(what? I had trouble coming up with the name)**_

_**Harai-gushi-a special branch used to purify the area before a wedding ceremony**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright, the deal with the wedding was that I wanted to make it as traditional as possible, so I looked up on how the wedding ceremony was performed. Turns out I screwed up the engagement, and the way they do the dressing is EXTREMLY confusing for me. And the ceremony was a bit dull in my eyes, so I mixed it with some American style and came up with that. And yes I know the last part was pure crack, but this story NEEDED it! So I hope you laughed hysterically, because I know I did when I wrote it and came up with the lyrics.

**BloodyLove:(sniff) I can't believe it's over again! Any chance of a sequel?**

**Me: I've got an idea for it. **

**BloodyLove: REALLY?!**

**Me: Yeah, but it would be rated M for lemon.**

**BloodyLove: I shall live with it!**

**Me: By the way, I've also got an idea for a fic that would kinda crossover with this little series I'm doing here. It would come after the third one, so be on the lookout when the third one finishes! And remember to keep an eye out for new oneshots! Trust me, I've come up with a HUGE amount this time around.**

**BloodyLove: I shall do that!**

**Naruto: VACATION TIME HERE WE COME!**

**Sabishii: Well, I'm off to Puerto Rico!**

**Me: Have fun!**

**Sabishii: I will try.**

**BloodyLove: Where are Sakura and Duck Butt?**

**Me: Look at my favorites list and you might get an idea.**

**BloodyLove: Oh, I got ya. Hope they get SOME sleep tonight.**

**Me: Probably won't, but you never know. Well, leave a review and you get a cookie! **

**BloodyLove: Don't we already get a cookie though?**

**Me: That's right! If you review, you'll get TWO cookies! So review! And until next time, JAA MATA!!**


End file.
